


The Lust Potion

by pr0bablyn0body



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Flirting, Gay, Gay Sex, Gryffindor Common Room, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, OOC, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0bablyn0body/pseuds/pr0bablyn0body
Summary: The story of the time when Draco's friends gave Harry a lust potion...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	1. "I think I've been slipped a lust potion"

**Author's Note:**

> hey! finally (yet slowly) getting back into writing, i started writing this a long while ago but i want to get it out. this is way more detailed than it needs to be but that's because i wanted to practice my descriptive writing, i also find it a lil cringey but that might just be me lol. enjoy chapter 1!

This wasn’t what was meant to happen. After friends of Draco’s; Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe and Blaise had heard Ron and Hermione discussing Potter’s crush, it had sent their minds into overdrive. 

They had immediately rushed back to the Slytherin dorms to tell Draco, where they had quickly formed an idea. This was obviously something private for their enemy, something that made him vulnerable. They needed anything to gain power over him.

A love potion, one that was to reveal exactly who Potter had feelings for. Obviously, they couldn’t conjure one up in a couple hours. They had to wait at least 3 days, to both gather the ingredients needed and to do so without getting caught. 

Draco had come up with the idea but didn’t want to be the one to make it, his excuse being that “it would be way too obvious.” It would’ve made sense for him to be the one doing it; since he was the best at potions. Regardless, his friends listened to him and Crabbe made it. 

After trusting the boy with making the potion, they should’ve expected that something was gonna go wrong. 

Crabbe didn’t realise it at the time but instead of adding one drop of an ingredient, he added four. Four drops. 

After he gave the finished potion to Pansy, who was the one appointed to sneak it into Potter’s drink, he realised his error. He explained nervously to the rest of his friends, just as Pansy walked back through the door to explain that she had been successful in her task. 

They all shared a look of shock, this was not the intended purpose. The look of ‘oh shit’ present on all of their faces. 

Now here they were. After that disaster, Pansy had persuaded them to try forget about it and rather go to the Great Hall to study. They had all, albeit reluctantly, agreed. 

As they sat at the Slytherin table, their eyes wandered to the Gryffindor’s. Both Hermione and Ron sat together, away from the others. Preferring to be in their own little bubble, rather than mingled with a crowd. 

The Great Hall wasn’t too full but in no way sparse, people only taking their time to study in the space - the room buzzed with quiet conversation.

Draco and his friends’ conversations were abruptly cut short as they watched none other than Potter, waltz into the room. His hair was more of a mess than usual and fluffed up, telling how his hands had been threaded through it. Draco also couldn’t help but notice the dark look that resided in the other’s eyes. 

Harry felt himself starting to sweat as he made his way to where his friends were sat, slamming his books down on the table - more harshly than he intended too. He felt slight guilt pang in his stomach at how his friends had jumped, it faded when he saw them quickly look down and get back to whatever they were doing. 

“I need your help.” 

“Unless its You-Know-Who, can it wait? We need to study for the test next week.” Hermione had a frustrated expression on her face, attempting to plead with her friend. 

Ron gave her an exasperated look, he had only just started studying for the test tomorrow! Let alone the test for next week. 

“Honestly, can you believe her.” Ron looked over to Harry from Hermione, raising his eyebrows with an incredulous expression. 

“It’s important!” He knew that once he explained what had happened, she’d be a lot more interested in what he had to say. Hermione sighed as she put down her quill and capped the ink, reciprocating the eye contact. 

The table behind them, unbeknownst to the Gryffindor’s, were straining their ears as they tried to listen intently.

“I think I’ve been slipped a lust potion.” Even Harry knew that his words sounded way too nonchalant then what they probably should’ve. 

“What?!” Her shock eased a little as the familiar scent of rose slowly trailed its way into her nose, the scent oozing off of Harry. 

“Shit.” That was all that Ron could say as he noticed how blown out his friends eyes were, his own widening in result. There was silence for a moment, nobody really knowing what in the hell they should say, Hermione was the first to come to her senses; as usual.

“We-We have experience in this, it’ll be okay.” All three of them made eye contact, utterly flabbergasted that this was happening again. 

“Experience? What the bloody hell does that mean?” Goyle couldn’t hide his confusion. He was swiftly pulled out of his thoughts by Draco slapping the back of his head, he hissed in pain, the blonde was definitely way too interested in the golden trio’s conversation. 

“Be quiet then so we can hear, bafoon.” He whisper yelled his words. 

Out of nowhere, Ginny sat down beside them at the table. 

“Did I hear the words ‘lust potion’?” She was very interested in hearing what had to be said as she tried to hold back her grin. 

“Yep, Harry said he thinks he’s been slipped one.” Ron chewed on his nail as he spoke, stopping from the look he received from Hermione - practically hearing her voice telling him to stop the habit.

“Oh no, that night…” Ginny let her grin show on her lips, running a hand through her auburn hair. 

“Shush! We do not speak of it.” Harry slumped on the bench, he shook his head at the memory of it. 

The slight calm buzz of their conversation interrupted as Fred and George, who like their sister also appeared out of nowhere, sat down either side of Harry.

“What night-“ Fred started,

“-do you speak of?” George finished. 

“Could you give everybody a reminder?” Ginny giggled at how Harry rolled his eyes, her brother’s also had the same grin. 

“Of course.” Hermione ignored the absolute death stare Harry was giving her, instead she focused on pushing a couple stray hairs behind her ear. Fred and George twitched their eyebrows in interest and curiosity for what they were about to hear, from the way Harry was groaning in annoyance; it must be good. 

“What the hell?” Pansy queried, she related to the pure confusion she saw on Draco’s face. All of them were grossly invested in what Hermione was about to say. The other’s were sat in silence, straining their ears so hard to listen that they were probably going to pop a blood vessel. 

“So, one night we were talking about love and lust potions-“ Hermione started, all before getting interrupted by Ron.

“-Which me and Harry thought were bullshit.” He quickly mumbled out an apology, just from the look he received from the other. Fred and George cackled at how one look from the girl said so much. 

“Anyway, I wanted to prove that they worked. I was also curious of how they’d affect a person in real life rather than just reading about the effects on a piece of paper. After some secret ingredient searching we finally made the potions. Ron had the love potion and Harry, reluctantly, the lust potion.” 

Hermione couldn’t hold back her giggle at the way the twins’ eyes shimmered in mischievous curiosity. 

“Now, we knew what the basics were to expect. Ron was gonna be love eyed and Harry, just a little sexually excited.” Ginny giggled along with Hermione as they relived that night, her words painting a perfect picture to the twins who hadn’t been there but wished they could have been. 

“This is already sounding-“ Fred started,

“-like a fun night.” George finished. 

“That’s great ‘Mione, wanna say it any louder.” Harry hissed out, no actual malice lacing his words. Somewhere deep inside, he found it funny. The natural embarrassment always won over though. 

He felt himself grow sweatier, his cheeks flushed rose as the colour dusted his skin. It wasn’t a blush from emotion though, he wasn’t that embarrassed. The effects of the potion simply caused his whole body to heat up, which caused his stupid rosy cheeks - he cursed himself in his head. He could battle Voldemort and win yet couldn’t ward off a simple lust potion. 

Harry’s head perked up, searching around the room to make sure nobody - specifically a teacher that would, to his luck, be right behind him - had heard. He couldn’t hold back the cringe that showed on his face when he saw some of the Slytherin table staring, he could only hope that they were just giving him the usual dead eye. 

“This is gonna be so fun to listen too.” Draco and his friends were already thoroughly amused, eager to hear more.

Draco, however, would never admit to the slight chill that wracked his body when Potter’s dark eyes had connected with his own grey ones. He barely even registered the muttered agreement around him at his comment. 

During this time, Ron had pulled out a chocolate bar from his robes. That earned him a disgusted noise from his sister as he unwrapped the bar as quietly as he could. 

“Gis' us some.” Fred spoke and the other raised his eyebrows, a silent plea for him to share. Begrudgingly, Ron broke off a couple pieces and handed them to his brothers. He rolled his eyes at the pleased sound they both let out. Before he decided to inhale it all by himself, he silently offered the rest some - secretly glad when they politely declined. 

“Back to the story then.” George muffled out through a mouth full of chocolate, Ginny lightly punched his arm. 

“Don’t speak with your mouth open! It’s gross.” Their sister grimaced as she scolded him, Fred cackled - also with a mouth full. 

“God, Ginny. You sound like our mother.” Fred grinned at his twin from the way their sister pulled an offended face. 

“Least I can tell you apart.” Ginny mumbled, a grin on her lips slowly showing. 

“Touché.” The two of them replied, finally shutting up and turning their full and undivided attention back to Hermione. Remembering what story they were about to hear. 

“I wish those two idiots would stop talking so we can hear what she’s going to say.” Pansy groaned, quietly enough that she wouldn’t alert the Gryffindor table. 

“Anyway.” Hermione pointed her gaze towards the twins, not being able to help the small smile playing on her shiny lips. 

“After a while, Ron admitted that he liked both guys and girls but finished his announcement by telling me that he loved me. If you remember, that’s actually how we got together.” Hermione giggled softly at how her boyfriend’s cheeks had turned a fiery red. 

“You never mentioned that, Ronald.” Fred began,

“You told us that you just grew the balls to ask her out-“ George intercepted,

“-I understand why you’d miss out the part where you needed a bloody love potion to tell the girl.” Fred then finished, sending a sharp grin to his brother. The two revelled in the groan of annoyance and eye roll that their younger brother did. 

“Hey! I still told her, didn’t I.” Ron pouted as he took another bite of his chocolate bar before wrapping it back up and sliding it back inside his robes, glad for the cooling charm he had placed on it earlier. The twins put their hands up in mock surrender, he could practically hear the ‘touché’ wanting to slip from their mouths. 

“You know that’s gonna melt, right?” Ginny said in a matter o’factly, Ron gave her a deadpan look. 

“Obviously. It’s better that way.” It was Ginny’s turn to roll her eyes as she dropped her fist on the table, Ron decided that she didn’t need to know about the cooling charm. Another thing that he could wind up his sister about, oh how he loved annoying the girl.

“Now can you two shut up so you can actually listen to what Hermione’s about to say, she’s not even got to the good parts yet.” 

Her annoyed expression soon turned into a smirk, her brother’s not even bothering to argue back as she was right - they really wanted to know. Hermione nodded her head in a silent ‘thank you.”

“With Harry, as we suspected, just got super horny. It was honestly kinda surprising how quick it came on.” 

Hermione was doing her best to not let her smirk show, she subtly covered her mouth with her hand as if pretending to itch her nose. 

Harry was silent, trying his best to ignore the sweat now pouring off him. His entire body heating up, stuck in a metal furnace of raging flames. 

“It didn’t only come on quick, it lasted 24 fucking hours.” 

The Slytherin’s all raised their eyebrows at hearing the girl they once thought to be so prim and proper, a goody two shoes, using such vulgar language. Just goes to show that you should never judge a book by its cover. 

Harry groaned, a whole lot fucking louder than he intended to. His head whipped up from where it was resting on the cool wood table, his ears already starting to turn an angry red. Again, not from embarrassment as much, more from the pure heat emitting from his body. 

His eyes jolted from each pair of his friends’, almost laughing at their curious expressions of ‘why the fuck did you just groan?!’. Before he spoke he did a quick glance across the hall, a breath of relief slipping from his mouth at the fact that nobody had even noticed. He hoped that the Slytherin’s especially, had not heard him. 

“Would you please explain why you just groaned like someone was-“ Fred started,

“-sucking you off under the table.” George finished. 

Harry snorted, despite the circumstances. He shook his head slightly, before he felt the effects of the lust potion as it once again smacked him straight in the face. He couldn’t escape the bloody thing. 

“At the fact that this cunting potion might last another 24 hours, I can’t do that again!” He rolled his eyes straight to the back of his head, Harry majored in dramatics. 

Draco’s breath hitched at the vulgar language that slipped so easily from Potter’s mouth, he made sure to ignore the sinful thoughts that were starting to dissolve into his head. 

He decided to distract himself and nudged Goyle, who was seemingly very entranced in the Gryffindor’s conversation.

“How long do you think the potion will last?” Draco asked in a whisper, definitely not wanting to be heard. 

“Hm. I dunno really.” The blonde wanted to slap the back of his head again as he rolled his eyes, he managed to catch Pansy’s attention; she was slightly below Draco in potions so he knew that she could help. 

“How much of the lust ingredient did you, accidentally, put in?” Pansy asked almost inaudibly as she caught on to the conversation topic instantaneously.

“Four drops, I think.” Draco and Pansy didn’t respond right away. Instead, deciding to look at each other and somehow hope that their brainwaves would connect and figure out the answer. 

“Well, you made it a lust potion completely by accident. Those weren’t even the ingredients for the potion, all that was needed was one spoonful - right?” Pansy tried to make sense of it as she wracked her brain, audibly stating the facts in hopes that she would somehow understand it better.

“What even was the ingredient?” Blaise piped up, now interested in the conversation as both Fred and George had gone off topic and brought the story telling to a halt. 

“If I’m correct it was Rose Oil.” Draco answered confidently, he knew his potions. He just wished that he was the one that had brewed it now, maybe not though. 

“So Goyle added four instead of one. For a love potion, you only need one. But for a lust potion, you need six drops. The lust ingredient has clearly taken over the entire potion, it isn’t a love potion now. Definitely just lust. It shouldn’t last 24 hours, I’m unsure of the correct time though.” 

Pansy grinned after finally piecing it all together, she was sure that she could feel her brain throbbing from using the minimal braincells it took to figure it out. She was tired, okay!

Draco ahh’d after hearing his friend say it, now it made sense. 

“Guys! You asked for this fucking story so stop getting sidetracked and listen!” Ginny snapped, smacking the two of them on the top of the head. Not hard enough to really hurt but hard enough to get the message across. 

“Jeez, alright! We’re ready.” They muttered at the same time, both placing their attention - once again - back on Hermione.

“We didn’t know that it was going to last 24 hours until I finally found the description of the potion in a book, we did not expect that. We thought we could deal with horny Harry for a couple hours but a whole night and day, amateur mistake.” 

Even though the memory was kinda strange, both Ron and Hermione chuckled. 

“You know how he usually has nightmares? Well when he finally got to sleep, all of his dreams were sex dreams. He admitted that to us in the morning.” Ron snorted, even though it was extremely peculiar - it was still a good night. 

“Amazing.” The twins replied.

“I remember all throughout the day, Harry was just sweating constantly. Looked like a bloody waterfall, kinda like how he does now. I literally had to bring his work up to the front when he was finished so people didn’t see the huge boner showing through his jeans.” 

Draco and his friends’ eyes widened at that, he’d had to go through a whole day of school whilst dealing with a lust potion. They didn’t know whether to laugh at him or respect him. 

“Huge boner?” Pansy pointed out, forcing herself to giggle faintly. The last thing she wanted was to expose what they had done just because she couldn’t keep a laugh in.

“Interesting.” Blaise joked back. 

Draco’s thoughts, however, were starting to take him on a ride and he hated how he wasn’t repulsed by them. 

Potter’s voice, that sounded a lot deeper than normal, broke him out of his head. Sending a tingle of warmth throughout his lower stomach. God, what was wrong with him. He felt the sensation he usually got before getting fully turned on rush throughout his body. He didn’t know whether to despise that it was just a voice getting him this worked up or just to focus on the fact that it was Potter’s voice!

“‘Mione, please hurry this goddamn story up! It’s starting to kick in.” 

Harry was quite surprised at how collected and controlled his voice sounded when he was literally having to squeeze his thighs together, tightly, as he tried to will away the intruding thoughts in his head and the even bigger intrusive problem growing in his pants. 

He also knew that his words were a lie, he knew for a fact that it had already began to kick in. Maybe he just said that to make his friends be less suspicious that he was about to start jacking off under the table or something, that did sound kinda interesti-fuck.

“Okay, okay! Sorry!” He could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn’t sorry at all, he understood though. If he wasn’t using every muscle in his body to not get hard, he might’ve smiled - laughed even. 

“Throughout the day, Ronald and I were subjected to listen to all of his fantasies. It made the day a lot more interesting, I’ll give him that.” Hermione almost started laughing aloud as she noticed the pure intrigue coming from the twins, they hadn’t been that quiet since they were sleeping babies.

“We’ll explain more about the fantasies later, we’re a bit ahead in the story.” Ron explained as if he were telling a fairy tale, not sex fantasies that his best friend spewed out to him in a horny rant. 

He honestly didn’t mind that much, he probably should have. Except for the fact that he trusted these people with his life, he would die for each of them. Some sexual desires wasn’t gonna do anything.

“What a-“ Fred began yelling,

“-tease!” And George finished the yelling. The other’s could not even try to be annoyed at them for that as they all cackled, all except for Harry who was in a predicament right now. 

“You better remember to tell us after you-“

“-go back in the story.”

The words that flooded out of Harry’s mouth next did not fucking mean too.

“You wanna know about the one where I imagined fucking a guy over the desk and leaving the door unlocked so that anybody could walk in and see what a slut he was for me?”

Silence.

For a few moments after, Harry had no idea he had even spoke. If it wasn’t for the look of pure shock on all of his friend’s faces, he wouldn’t have had a clue! Lust potions were fucking dangerous. Fred and George were the first to speak. 

“Yes actually-“ Fred grinned whilst speaking,

“-we would.” George couldn’t help but smirk as well. 

“Hermione, Ginny and I have already heard most of these so we’re not that fazed. Still didn’t expect him to say that here though! But we’ll get to the fantasies later, like I said.” The twins nodded their head.

Harry still hadn’t fully realised what had just happened as he glanced around nonchalantly. That was before he slapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes widening in shock. 

“I did not just fucking say that!” The words were muffled under his hand but still audible, Hermione looked sympathetic but with an underlying gleam of amusement flashing in her eyes. 

“You did, Harry. And pretty loudly at that.” Hermione whispered, trying to ignore the quickly growing smirk from Ginny - it only made her own smirk harder to will away.

“Let’s just try ignore that and get back on with the story, my brothers are dying to know.” Ginny sent Harry an over-exaggerated wink, giggling at how the other slammed his head on the table.

The Slytherin’s were in shock, they couldn’t quite believe what they had just heard. The vulgar and filthy words that had poured from Harry’s mouth so easily like honey mixed in with liquid gold. To Draco, the words sounded like they fit perfectly coming from the other boy’s mouth - like they belonged there.

Harry was supposed to be the one with the lust potion, not Draco! The blonde could feel his thighs tingle at Potter’s dirty words, and they weren’t even directed at him. The sultry tone had made Draco’s heart start pounding in his chest, he was still in slight shock that Harry was the one causing the spill of arousal as it slowly made its way throughout his whole body.

His friends were shocked too, not expecting to hear such words come from golden boy’s lips. Draco knew for a fact though that his friends, although shocked, felt nothing more than intrigue and eagerness to know more whilst he was getting turned on.

“So, bringing back time a bit. Harry ended up talking to us about also liking boys, which I think we all already knew. He was talking about liking a specific boy too but we’ll get to that later.” Hermione gave everyone a shit-eating grin, enjoying how she could control them slightly. 

Harry went to elbow her as a way of saying ‘you will do no such thing’ before the potion upped its game in meddling with his thoughts.

“Yeah, I’d still love to fuck his brains out.” A dark smirk played on his lips as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He once again scanned the room, his eyes growing darker when he saw the source of his sexual frustration. 

He then realised what he had said and how he was acting by the twins’ entertained expressions, he groaned loudly. 

“Fucksake! It’s getting stronger.” 

“Did he say what I think he said?” Crabbe whispered to his friends, curious to know whether his ears had deceived him. 

“Did you not pick up on him saying he wanted to fuck ‘a guy’ over the desk earlier as well, pay attention, C.” Pansy giggled playfully, nudging his shoulder softly to make sure he heard. He had in fact heard and chuckled back. 

“The thing you aren’t allowed to be bitchy about, sexualities.” Blaise spoke in a joke tone but his words were very serious, he knew it wouldn’t be a problem as Hogwarts had an exceptionally varied amount of sexualities - he still wanted it said aloud though. 

“We know.” Goyle smirked as he placed his gaze heavily on Draco, making the other boy blush just a little harder than he was before from Potter’s words. 

Harry was starting to get lost in his thoughts again, an effect of lust potions. That’s the thing that ticked him off the most but also enjoyed. He could not escape the sexual desire in his head and thoughts, it made focusing on anything extremely fucking difficult - a con. 

A pro and a con was that the potion gave the ability to be incredibly imaginative, any thoughts were turned into something crystal clear and visual. Like watching a movie but just made from horny thoughts, also distracting but Harry couldn’t help but let himself get sucked in. 

He imagined himself: They were in a classroom, he could still hear the muttering of voices and footsteps outside the door. His gaze was locked on it, even though he knew it wasn’t real - it still felt so very vivid. Everything felt so real and it made heat rush down to his groin. 

His eye contact with the door was now disturbed after hearing a broken whimper sound from just about in front of him, his curious eyes landed on something so delicious that it made his hands twitch at his sides in trepidation - already wanting to spoil how innocent he looked. 

The first thing he caught sight of was those pale and light blue, practically grey eyes that were shining up at him. Flickering from reciprocating the eye contact and back down. Harry didn’t understand at first until he too flicked his gaze down, realising that the boy was staring at his bulge. 

Harry smirked, mockingly and teasingly - knowing that it made the other crazy in the best way possible. 

“I know, sweetheart. You want it so bad, don’t you. I don’t hear you begging for it though.” His words and condescending tone made the boy bite his lip in an attempt to stop any more embarrassing noises from coming out, Harry hated that. 

It really felt as if he was talking, he knew for a fact he wasn’t. The risk that he was actually speaking out loud apparently wasn’t a big enough problem for him to care about, he just loved the visuals he was seeing and let himself get lost in them. 

The blonde boy was squirming on the small desk, unable to do anything more. He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself, he was just doing his best to obey the rules. 

“Beg for it. Beg for it like the slut that you are for me, Draco.” 

Harry’s words were a demand and hell if Draco was gonna disobey, he actually wanted to cum today. 

No matter how embarrassing it was to show the other how much he wanted him, needed him, craved him - he knew that he fucking loved it. 

“Harry.”

“Now.” The assertiveness that oozed from Harry’s words like silk made Draco whine, his back arching up as it searched for friction that the other was not allowing him. He fucking loved the way that Potter tortured him. 

“P-Please, Potter.” The grin that placed itself on Harry’s lips had the blonde boy reeling, he recognised the teasing expression that always left him aching for it. 

“Please what? You need to ask for what you want before you get it, Draco.” 

Harry knew how much power surrounded him, both him and his magic wanted to ruin the boy beneath him. And he would, in due time. He also knew that Draco would fucking love it. 

Harry finally gave in and ran his hands down Draco’s chest, then to his sides. He revelled in the shiver he got from him as he ghosted his fingers down the blonde’s inner thighs, the way they trembled under his touch made Harry produce a low groan - which almost sounded like a growl. 

The reaction from Draco had him squeezing the flesh, the whimpers fleeing from the other’s mouth making his cock throb in his jeans. 

“Hey, Harry.”

Harry could tell that the other was so sensitive, just from how he reacted to the simple touch through the clothing. 

Harry knew that this was all in his head, how this was just a fantasy conjured up by a lust potion about the boy he’d been thinking about for years now. He had already come to terms with the fact that nothing was ever gonna happen and as much as he hated it, he knew that being real with himself was the best way to go - false hope was something he did not fuck with. 

According to Hermione, Ron and Ginny, they thought that it was very possible. Of course, Harry did everything he could not to believe them. Again, not wanting to fill his body up with that wonderful feeling of hope that was just gonna be false in the end. 

He did enjoy hearing them say how the blonde boy probably had the exact same thoughts, it was extremely satisfying to think about. But fuck reality, he was just gonna enjoy these images of Draco while he could. 

“Please t-touch me, do anything. Hurry up and f-fuck me, please.”

Oh boy did he thrive off of hearing Draco beg, his shaky voice barely audible from the whimpers spilling from his mouth during every pause between his words. He got off on making the bitchy Malfoy become putty in his hands, his for the taking. Making him beg just to be touched. 

Harry had to admit that the power made him drunk, higher than any drug could ever get him. He’d choose Draco over everything. 

He tried to forget that this was all just fantasy, it would only make his cock ache harder at the thought that this wouldn’t happen in real life. He’d never get to grab those pale, milky thighs so hard that he’d leave bruises of his own fingertips. Marking him up in more ways then one. 

God, how he craved to bite down on his skin. Cover that pretty neck of his in hickies to show that he belonged to Harry. To choke him afterwards and push down on the, most likely, aching bruises just because he could. And the other boy would fucking sob from the euphoric sense of pain mixing ever so beautifully with the pleasure. 

“Since you asked like such a good boy.” 

Draco’s school trousers were gone in an instant, one of the many good things about this specific effect from the potion. It was kinda like lucid dreaming, one thought from Harry and it would happen. That was all it took to strip the boy of his clothing and have his soft, snowflake skin exposed to his eager eyes. 

Harry gripped the flesh of his thighs once more, with such force that it made the other’s eyelids flutter. He knew the boy got off on pain, which made playing with him all that more fun. 

“Harry. Are you fucking listening?”

He once again had to remind himself that this was in his head, he didn’t know for sure what Draco’s kinks were. He had a few guesses though. Harry had a good idea that his fantasies weren’t all that different then what actual sex with him would be like, the thought ignited a fire throughout his sweaty body. 

In an instant, he had pulled his thighs far apart. Draco Malfoy, exposed for his eyes only. 

He’d seen Draco naked multiple times in the Quidditch shower rooms after games, he had never taken much time to look as that would be fucking weird. And as much as he wanted to fuck the boy till he forgot his own name, he knew boundaries. Even Malfoy deserved his privacy. Yet here he was using the sparse memories of that milky flesh he’d seen in those situations in his fantasies, nice one. 

His gaze flickered back up to his face, taking great pleasure in seeing his cheeks glow a dark, crimson red at what he was doing to his lower half. He chuckled lowly and menacingly at how embarrassed the other looked. 

“So pretty. Open your legs wider for me, sweetheart.” 

This only added to Draco’s blush, however, his body quickly contradicted his momentary embarrassment as he opened his legs more on instinct - clearly more than eager to have fingers inside of him and stretching him open. 

Harry’s cock throbbed at the image. He knew for a fact that the pleasure he was feeling was definitely happening in real life, he was rock fucking hard. But he couldn’t do anything about it, that’s just what lust potions do. 

“That gorgeous blush of embarrassment on your cheeks yet you get off on me talking to you like this, don’t you.” His words were not a question, they were a statement. And by the whine that fell so graciously out of Draco’s spit slicked lips, he knew he was right. 

He rubbed his fingers over the rim of his hole in a feather light touch, basking in the way Draco’s whole frame trembled. Almost pushing back on his fingers, Harry didn’t allow them to slip in though. He got off on the thought of teasing the other until he was near tears.

Fuck that, actually. He got off on the thought of teasing the other until he was in tears, filled up to the brim with sexual frustration. All until Harry couldn’t hold himself back anymore and give the boy so much pleasure that he’d probably pass out, that sounded good too.

“What do you want me to do, Draco?” He drawled out the words, staring at him and catching his gaze - he knew his own eyes were dark and swarmed by lust. 

“Fucksake, he’s there again. Harry!” Hermione slapped her friends shoulder, groaning in annoyance when he remained unfazed. 

“He’s where?” Fred’s tone was incredibly curious, George - although not having said anything - had the exact same expression. 

“I’ll tell you when he’s out.” The twins nodded, even though they were definitely not the most patient - they knew that it’d be worth it. 

Draco could not breathe. His friends around him were muttering about what the fuck was going on, Potter being in a legitimate trance and all; also how he looked and how his friends were reacting. But none of them had noticed where, who, Potter’s gaze was stuck on. 

Harry’s eyes were set in stone on Draco, he had never seen such a darkened look come from those eyes before. It made his body tingle from the sheer intensity of the stare, he was sure that Potter’s once green eyes were now black. 

He’d seen them drowned in blood, when Potter was really mad, furious. How his eyes changed from a slightly murky, sometimes emerald green to a deep, rustic colour that reminded him of the blood pumping through his very veins. It had shaken him to his core, and he had liked it.

But this was different, this was almost pitch black staring right into his soul. Potter was gazing at him hungrily, Draco felt as if he were prey in that moment - and Potter was the predator. Potter looked like he was fucking hunting his prey, Draco. And he fucking revelled in it. He also questioned what part of his brain had come up with such metaphors, surely he was losing it.

Draco shook under the other’s eyes as he felt blood rush to his lower half and straight to his prick, at this rate he would be hard in no time. His thoughts were beginning to get jumbled, starting to no longer care that this was Harry Potter, fucking golden boy. 

All he knew was that the same Harry Potter was causing his heart to hammer in his chest so hard that he could feel it in his ears and turning him on like nobody ever had before. And he fucking hated how he enjoyed it. Loved it, even.

He was really glad that his friends were too wrapped up in talking about Potter to realise how much he was being affected by him. And how he was being looked at. 

Harry muttered a wandless lubrication spell, his fingers now evenly coated in the slick substance. He couldn’t help but let himself smirk at the other’s whine, he knew it was because of the wandless magic he had just done.

A deep chuckle made its way from his own lips at how much he affected the Slytherin, he basked in it. Harry then allowed his dark gaze to meet Draco’s, an unspoken demand that had not been fulfilled allowed his eyes to grow even darker. 

Draco knew what that gaze meant, he still had not answered him. Potter was just circling his fingers around his rim, so damn teasingly. He wasn’t gonna do a thing until he answered, but Draco didn’t know if his voice would allow it. 

“F-Finger me, hard. P-Please, Harry.” His voice was unstable, as he knew it would’ve been, coming out in a squeak rather than actual words. It was enough for the Gryffindor though. 

A slick finger slid into Draco’s warm heat, barely giving him any time to adjust. The moan that was pulled from the boy told Harry everything he needed to know, he was loving it.

He quickly added the second finger, scissoring them inside the blonde boy and causing such pretty moans to stumble from his open mouth. 

Draco’s jaw then went slack as a high pitched moan drawled its way out, Potter had just found his prostate. And was not giving up on his task to massage the bundle of nerves until Draco was practically convulsing on the desk, his lower back and arse cheeks sticking to the surface from the sweat collecting on his pale skin.

Harry started a brutal pace, adding another slick finger without Draco even noticing. That was until Harry chose to leave his prostate alone to massage his inner walls with all three fingers, the noise the boy let out was indescribable - it made Harry’s cock pulse with a need to be inside him. 

And as soon as it started, it was over. Potter was back to jolting his prostate with every thrust of his unrelenting fingers.

“Can’t wait to see you writhing on my cock, screaming out my name.”

A stinging sensation across his right cheek was what brought him out of it, his head snapping to the left from the pure force.

“Ow! You bastard.” Harry rubbed his cheek, the pain already ebbing away quickly under his fingers. He looked up to see Hermione hissing in pain from the pure velocity that her hand had collided with his face at, he couldn’t help but thank karma. The girl always did have a mean slap and punch. But he also understood why she had to do it and was grateful, as much as you can be for getting slapped anyway.

His glanced feverishly across his surroundings, feeling reality kicking in. It took him a little while to really come back down to earth, he tried to ignore the part of himself that was aching to go back to visualising. 

“Welcome back.” He could hear the grin in Ron’s voice as his friend patted him on the shoulder, he already knew what had happened. 

“You were imagining, weren’t you.” Hermione’s tone told Harry that she already knew full well where he’d been inside his head, they had already experienced this after all. 

“How long?” Was all Harry could ask, during his zone out he had lost all awareness of time. 

“4 minutes.” Ginny replied as she glanced at her watch to make sure she was correct, she was. Ginny could’ve used tempus but honestly she just could not be arsed, being way more invested in what Harry was going through and how she could help if needed.

“4 minutes? It felt like bloody hours. Not like it was a bad thing though and I’m definitely not complaining.” A smirk that he did not consent to, played on his lips in a teasing manner. He gained eye contact with his friends before swiftly breaking it and rubbing his temples, this fucking potion.

Hermione could see the cogs turning in Fred and George’s head as she sighed softly, clearing her voice to make sure she caught their attention.

“Basically, one of the effects of the lust potion is a very clear, vivid imagination. The potion makes you horny, which gives you horny thoughts. Those thoughts are then played out in your mind, as if you’re experiencing them for real. The potion cannot create visuals that you’ve not already had, so horny thoughts about the person already have to be there.” 

Hermione tried to ward the small grin off of her lips, the memories of Harry explaining those imaginative scenarios to her, Ron and Ginny flooding her mind unhelpfully.

“Kinda like lucid dreaming, in a way.” Ron added as Hermione nodded, catching gazes with the twins again. 

“It also takes a toll on how your body acts with time. In these visuals it feels like you’re there for hours, when really it’ll only have been a couple minutes. We figured this out from last time.” 

Hermione’s explanation worked as the boys nodded in understanding laced with powerful intrigue, the Slytherin’s now also understood. Draco’s head, however, was spinning. 

He could not figure out why Potter’s gaze had been so intently on him, between Hermione slapping him and the other “waking up” - he had chosen to look down to try rid himself of those impure thoughts that had swarmed inside his head. The tingling in his groin from his rising boner definitely wasn’t helping either. 

Even though Harry was now awake and very aware of his actions, he couldn’t stop his gaze from wandering to the blonde haired Slytherin sitting at the table across from him. He may not have been stuck in his mind anymore but his thoughts about the prat were still just as filthy, he just had to look at him for a moment. 

Draco finally decided to look back up and over to the Gryffindor table, oh what a mistake that was. 

Harry and Draco’s eyes were locked, instantly. The charcoal darkness in Potter’s eyes still just as strong and his gaze didn’t falter, only grew stronger. Draco couldn’t stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks, the heat in them making him want to scream in annoyance. Why did he have to be so bloody obvious. 

What he didn’t expect, however, was for Potter to start smirking at him. His gaze, once more, turning into one of pure hunger. Draco’s body wracked with icy chills that kissed each ridge of his spine, that only made the bastard smirk more. 

Draco couldn’t take his eyes away, he knew if he wanted to keep the boner in his pants from becoming obvious that he should steer clear of Potter’s wanting and lust filled eyes but it was a near impossible task.

It was as if they were pulling him in, making him crave the thought of being caught like the prey he was and snatched up for Harry’s taking; luring him with those tempting eyes.

His bottom lip wobbled at the thought, his fears coming true as he felt the stirring in his gut. One of pleasure, he wasn’t even being touched and he felt little shocks surge throughout his body - straight to his rising prick. It wouldn’t surprise him if it were somehow Potter’s magic causing his physical feelings, the thought only added to his struggle.

His instinct was to nibble nervously on his bottom lip. To try distract himself from the arousal growing in his pants and to try and keep his lip from shaking so much, he did not need Potter seeing him so vulnerable. But he did at the same time. 

He watched as Harry’s almost obsidian coloured eyes wretched themselves from reciprocating the eye contact to then glide down. 

It started with his face, he guessed that Potter had already taken notice of the grey colour his eyes were from the intense eye contact that they had shared before.

Then they moved to his cheeks and his nose, his gaze soon differed. Which was soon to make Draco sputter on his breath. 

Potter’s eyes dropped, so easily, to his mouth. Where his bottom lip was still caught between his teeth as he chewed on it from habit, his tongue swiping along every so often as a way to distract himself. 

All it did, however, was distract the boy he now realised how kinda had a crush on. Fuck.

Draco was still doing it on instinct until his eyes caught the way Potter was looking at him, transfixed on his mouth. The blonde wondered if the other was thinking such filthy thoughts right now as he had voiced before. He then caught himself locking gazes with him and that answered all of his questions, purely from the scolding look he was receiving from the boy-who-lived.

He had no fucking idea why Potter was staring at him like that, was it to tease him? He had doubts from the seriousness of their shared look, the smirk present on his teasing lips. 

He may be under a lust potion but Draco came to the conclusion that he wasn’t looking at anybody else like that, only him. Maybe he was just making excuses, hoping that the other wanted him like Draco did. 

His eyes were then off of him, Draco didn’t know whether he was relieved or disappointed. Hermione had nudged Potter’s shoulder and spoke some words to him, he hadn’t caught what was said. He watched as the other’s gaze looked towards his best friend and then to his other friends, Draco’s heart stuttered in his chest. 

He noticed how his “enemy” muttered some words back to them before instantly breaking away from their eyes and continued to look at Draco. 

He realised that when he was looking at his friends, his eyes were completely normal. As if he imagined the lust he had seen in them. He would’ve thought he was going crazy if his eyes hadn’t have gone straight back to their darkened state as soon as his blown out eyes caught his. 

Harry’s eyes soon slipped back down to his mouth as the grin reappeared on his lips, his thoughts full of sinful images. He couldn’t help but think about using that mouth, watching the bratty blonde drop to his knees eagerly and have Harry’s cock shoved down his throat. 

The thought made him remember the erection straining painfully in his jeans, he hoped that the look in his eyes showed the other how much he craved him. Usually, he’d do anything he could to hide the want he had for the other. But at this moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

The way Malfoy was reacting to his dark gaze had him questioning whether it was really all that shocking to think that he wanted him back. Regardless, he loved teasing him. 

He let his gaze drop down to his neck where a tie hung there loosely, the same neck that he’d had fantasies about marking up. Licking and biting until Draco’s whole neck was covered in bruises, showing who he belonged too from the hickies adorning his bleached skin. 

He had also imagined choking him, not in a fighting way - definitely not. Hearing the choked out whimpers and whines flee from his pretty mouth as Harry controlled his airway.

Draco felt himself starting to sweat under the harshness of Harry’s eyes, he could practically see the thoughts fleeing through his head. He had an idea that they were about things that would make him blush more than he already was, if such thing were possible.

He could fucking feel Potter’s eyes burning holes through him as his gaze dropped further to his shoulders, not taking much time before he was at his chest. The transition fluid as his gaze switched down to his lower stomach, Draco couldn’t breathe properly. 

Harry knew for a fact that all he was looking at was his shirt, but he also knew that his strong gaze was affecting Draco in all the right ways. He could see the way his body shook slightly, the harsh grip of his lip between his teeth. Harry relished in it. 

As his gaze differed, he let out a heavy breath. Now looking at those curvy hips of his that he wanted to grip tightly between his fingers, leaving bruises of his own fingertips. The boy was driving him crazy. 

Draco felt like he was under terrible scrutiny but the hot bubbling flames that were filling Draco’s senses with arousal screamed that he wasn’t opposed to it. 

He squeezed his thighs together in an attempt to stop his already half hard cock from rising any further - he never stood a chance from the way the other’s eyes were observing every detail of his body.

Then Harry found his lips stretched into an almost cruel smirk as his eyes drifted lower, he saw the slight tenting in the other’s tight school trousers. So now he knew that he was definitely affecting him, he made sure to quickly look down to his legs as to finish his observation.

His eyes were on Draco’s in a millisecond, he watched as his eyes looked down to his mouth - at the expression he had. It only made his smirk more powerful as he noted the way Draco’s adam’s apple moved in as he gulped.

The blonde’s heart pounded in his chest as he looked back into those obsidian eyes, shaking like a leaf. He had fucking seen. 

Even though he was fully clothed he felt his breathing increase, he felt completely naked. He was almost in awe as he watched as Potter repeated the process, dragging his assertive gaze up and down Draco, assessing the boy from what he could see. 

Their eyes then met again, that malicious smirk of Potter’s sending his mind into overdrive. His half hard cock threatened to rise even more at the fact that Harry had actually seen it, he had seen his hard on. He knew that, easily, just from the look in his eyes. 

Draco would’ve whimpered out loud if he still wasn’t clinging to the remaining crumbs of his dignity, he gulped again. 

Ron smacked Harry’s arm after noticing how damn zoned out he looked, the other didn’t even flinch. Only sent a wink Draco’s way before reluctantly turning back to his friends, trying to hide his grin to avoid any questions. 

Draco felt his pulse point pumping harshly in his neck, his body feeling high after the rush of heat that he got from Potter. 

“You okay?” He recognised Pansy’s voice as he nodded, not even bothering to look at her face as he ran a hand through his soft locks. If he had looked at her face then he would’ve seen the shit-eating grin that played on her lips. 

“About the fantasy shit, that’s not even the worst thing you’ve said out loud. I distinctly remember when you said you wanted too-“ Ginny immediately stopped speaking when she saw Harry’s face, much to the disappointment of Fred and George. 

“Anyway, back to the story?” Hermione yawned as she caught everyone’s attention, purposely ignoring the glare that Harry sent her. 

“This story’s going on for too long.” Harry mumbled as he rested his head on the table, the effects of the potion hitting him all over again. His body was way too hot and the fact that he wasn’t getting off right now was pissing him off, that was his excuse for his sour attitude - he thought - as he lifted his head.

“So, after that whole thing. He ended up kissing, well, making out with Ron.” Hermione smiled cutely with her teeth, the whole thing was still incredibly amusing to her. 

“Oh yeah! That’s how he made sure of his sexuality.” Ginny rolled her eyes at how her brothers’ interest peaked up at the conversation, she was about to fill them in before Hermione decided to relieve her of the responsibility. 

“Basically, Harry was complaining that he was horny and after me telling him to deal with it he started complaining more just to spite me. He’s a bitch.” She giggled as she made eye contact with said bitch, the small smirk he was wearing making her laugh more.

“He started moaning about wanting to kiss somebody so I offered up Ron for a joke, took me a minute to realise Ron didn’t actually care. He said something about wanting to make sure that he was actually into boys, so he was fine with kissing him. I was like, woah.” 

Hermione put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing more as she noticed how Ron’s cheeks were now dusted with red pigment.

“I just wanted to know for sure that I liked kissing guys, if that meant kissing Harry then that’s just what I had to do.” Ron pouted at the expression on the twins’ face, so obviously teasing. Well, what brothers would they be if they didn’t tease the second youngest sibling. 

“Oh, was kissing me that much of a bother.” 

The potion’s effects were having a moment of calm, which allowed Harry to be able to joke around with his friend again. He put a hand over his heart and on his face was a fake offended expression, the others giggled. 

“No, it’s just that you’re my best friend.” Ron scratched his head as he looked awkwardly over his shoulder, trying to rid himself of the attention.

“That isn’t how you were acting when you were making out though, was it?” Ginny teased, a sharp grin appearing on her features.

“He a good kisser, ay Ron?” Fred joked, throwing a bunched up piece of paper at him to catch his attention.

“Yeah, I guess.” Ron refused to acknowledge the blush that had made its way on to his cheeks once more and just shrugged his shoulders, attempting to be nonchalant. 

“Knew it.” That was all George said as his twin handed him 5 galleons over, Fred tutted.

“Don’t ask how it came up because we can’t remember. We were wondering how good of a kisser Harry was and made a bet, whoever kissed Harry would be asked if he was a good kisser.“ Fred started. 

“With our bets, we do rock paper scissors. Whoever wins gets to flip the coin first, whichever it lands on then belongs to that person. We flip the coin again and whichever it lands on, that person gets to choose. So I got heads and Fred got tails, when the coin was flipped it landed on heads. Due to our rules, I picked my answer first and Fred got the one that was left. I said yes, Harry was a good kisser and Fred got stuck with no. So, now I have 5 galleons.” 

George looked pretty pleased with himself whilst Fred just rolled his eyes, Harry just looked puzzled as to why they cared so much. 

“Bet you didn’t think Ron would be the one telling you how good of a kisser Harry was, did you.” Ginny chuckled, enjoying how the tips of Ron’s ears were now red too. 

Hermione was staring up at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought before she coughed quietly and looked back at the rest of them; zoning back into the amusing conversation.

“You do realise how many people in this school want to kiss Harry Potter and you got the chance to do so.” 

Hermione grinned like a cheshire cat at the crimson red of her boyfriend’s cheeks, he really couldn’t hide his embarrassment well. Ron swiftly snapped out of it and snorted at her words. 

“Yeah, I know. And he only thinks about kissing one.” Ron sent a wink to his best friend, laughing more at the way Harry groaned at his crush being mentioned again. 

“What were we talking about again?” Both Fred and George said in sync, wiggling their eyebrows. 

“How Ron solidified his sexuality questions by making out with Harry.” Ginny shook her head, how her brothers remembered anything was a miracle. 

“Oh yeah. Never thought it’d take kissing my best friend to fully realise.” Ron added, sharing in the chuckling. 

“After seeing you two about grinding on each other, it shocked me when you told me you liked me.” 

Hermione pitched in, chuckling more when a blush crawled its way up Ron’s neck; yet again. It took Harry a moment to realise what had been said. 

“Hey! I wasn’t getting off with the thought of Ron, I-“ Harry couldn’t even finish his sentence. 

“Oh, we know who you were pretending it was, Harry.” Ginny grinned as she gave a 0.1 second glance towards the Slytherin table. 

“Anyway, when it kicked in more-“

Hermione’s words faded into nothing as Harry felt the potion hit hard again, feeling momentarily lightheaded as the feeling of pleasure rushed its way back into his body. He still had a boner, it had gone down slightly in the midst of talking to his friends. Still, he was half hard - which wasn’t an ideal situation. 

Harry felt the sweat starting to gather under his collar as he shrugged his cloak off and placed it underneath him, still boiling even though he was only in his shirt. Then he felt the tingling again, mostly at his thighs. He couldn’t help but let his body squirm from where he sat, his own mind working against him. 

All he wanted to do was slam Malfoy up against the wall and fuck his brains out. And it was taking everything inside of him not to do it, he felt his hands shaking as they rested by his sides from the pure effort he was using into not giving in to his horny desires. 

“Dear merlin, look at him.” Pansy’s eyes were wide as she spoke, seeing Potter look - not vulnerable - but so on edge. She couldn’t find the words to describe it, so transfixed on how sweat was now pouring off the other. 

“He spilled so many fantasies of his, and who he’d like to do those fantasies to. I remember that we had to literally walk out for a bit because the amount of horny coming from Harry was almost intoxicating. Enough to make us all pass out.” Hermione chuckled before stopping abruptly as she noticed Harry’s face, he looked sickly. It made her sober up so that she could look after her best friend.

Of course, he wasn’t really sick. He just looked physically affected from the pleasure he was feeling from that damn lust potion, bloody thing. He was using everything in his body to not go live out his fantasies on Draco fucking Malfoy. Hermione didn’t know this, though. Not yet anyway.

“You okay?” Hermione asked, her voice now soft and concern lacing her tone. This caught Ron’s attention as he looked over at his best friend and grimaced a little, noticing the sweat dripping from him. He, carefully, placed a hand on his forehead. 

This was a common occurrence for the friends, after Harry’s scar acted up they’d all place either their cool hands or wet rags against his forehead to soothe the pain. Most of the time just to cool him down, sometimes though they got shocked. The tingling sensation of magic thrumming through their bodies, it was sometimes even painful. This only made the friends feel more sympathy. Harry’s scar acted up a lot, recently it had calmed down a little but that didn’t take the edge off; more like made them more wary. After nightmares, flashbacks, visions and many other things is when his friends would have to step in and help. Ron shook the thoughts from his head to focus on Harry, he was what’s important. 

“Jesus ‘Mione, he’s boiling!” Harry made a noise of gratitude at the cold temperature of Ron’s hand against the heat of his forehead, Ron just felt bad. All jokes and teasing left his mind, his only objective now was to make Harry feel at least a little better. 

“Remember, there’s no counter potion, unfortunately. We just have to wait till it wears off.” Ginny spoke with sympathy in her voice, pouting slightly. 

After some quietness as Hermione tried to finish off her studying quickly, and more prying from the twins who were extremely curious about who Harry had a crush on. Hermione, Ron and Ginny only smirked at them which aided in their annoyance. 

Harry was squeezing his hands into fists, trying to do anything to distract his mind from the downright sin that was flowing through it. He felt himself slowly starting to lose control, he could feel it.

Harry slammed both his hands down onto the table, causing both his friends and the Slytherin’s - who were entranced in watching the Gryffindor’s - to jump.

“This is so fucking frustrating!” His voice came out louder than he expected it too, his heart hammering harshly against his chest. 

“You’ll be fine mate, just a couple mor-“ Ron was interrupted instantly, he could practically feel the sexual tension and frustration oozing out of his friend. 

“Don’t even say that to me. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to sit here and do nothing, when all I wanna do is go and fuck the ever-loving crap out of him.” 

Harry’s hands were balled up by his sides, his eyes shutting in an attempt to prone in his arousal. Everybody knew that he wasn’t really angry with them, they understood and it made Harry feel slightly better. He really loved is friends, his nice moment was soon broken; by none other than his own previous words.

Harry groaned in realisation that he’d just said those words out loud as he let his head fall forward, for the umpteenth time today, and banging it onto the table.

He didn’t even notice that Neville had joined them at the table, he wouldn’t have either unless he hadn’t heard his friends greet him. 

“Hey Nev.” Hermione spoke softly as they all smiled at him, Neville smiled back but it was clear had had a motive for being there. 

“Hey guys, I’ll be quick. Harry’s been slipped a lust potion, hasn’t he.” Harry’s head shot up to look at Neville, who raised an eyebrow at him as the rest nodded. 

“Do you know who did it?” Harry’s voice was deeper than it was before, rougher. 

Draco and his friends stopped dead in their tracks, all looking shaky as they shared a glance that was full of fear. Oh no. 

“Maybe he thinks it was somebody else.” Goyle tried to persuade them all but deep down, they all knew they were royally fucked. 

“I don’t think so.” Blaise grimaced, remembering that he had seen Neville after they had spoken about the situation on their way to the Great Hall. Who knew he had such great hearing. They all continued to listen with bated breath and Draco couldn’t help but shiver - not only from the fact that they were going to get found out but at Harry’s voice as well. 

“I do, not much of a surprise. Draco and his friends.” 

Harry shook his head, a menacing chuckle leaving his lips unintentionally. He didn’t know why he was laughing, the Slytherin’s knew that meant they were in trouble though. 

“How interesting.” 

Harry spoke in a gravelly voice, letting his gaze wander freely to the table in front of him. Draco and his friends all gulped at now being the centre of Potter’s attention, the blonde felt his hands shake at the tone of Harry’s voice alone. 

“We’re fucked.” Pansy muttered to her friends, not caring if the others heard at this point.

Harry was trying to conceal how horny he felt but knew that his control was inches from slipping away from him, what was worse was that he was starting to care less and less. 

“Thanks Neville, for telling us.” Ginny smiled graciously at him, who reciprocated the action. 

The group all allowed their eyes to shift onto the table behind them, Fred and George couldn’t help but snicker. 

“You can’t deny how amazingly-“ Fred started. 

“-mischievous it is; sneaking Harry a lust potion.” George finished, sharing a look with his brother. One that screamed trouble, that they were usually doing. 

Harry was hard, fully hard. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep it from showing, he was a little larger than average - he would just have to deal with the fact that he could not conceal the hard on that was throbbing in his pants. 

“So, what are you gonna do?” Neville’s voice was curious, looking at the other as his eyes grew wide at the darkened gaze Harry shot back. His eyes widened even more as, once again, Harry chuckled deeply. It sent a chill down Draco’s spine, he and his friends almost in a trance with the way he was acting. 

“Nothing.” 

The tone in his voice made his words highly unbelievable but he was using everything inside of himself to cling on to the little remaining pieces of his control. It was a losing battle, he let his eyes slip shut as he took a deep breath. He ignored his friends’ disbelieving expressions and focused, however, he was soon gritting his teeth. 

Then he felt it, the last particle of self control imploding into nothing. Harry opened his now, even darker, eyes. Settling them on the ones responsible for making him feel like this before dragging them back to his friends, he could see their slightly unnerved expressions. 

He let his lips slip into a malicious grin, looking at his friends one last time before opening his mouth to speak. 

“Actually, nevermind. Fuck doing nothing.” He swung his leg over the bench, alerting his friends of what he was about to do. 

“Oh no.” Hermione and Neville muttered - the unknown of whatever the fuck Harry was gonna do making the tension almost unbearable. However, though they would probably never admit it, they were also pretty intrigued at what Harry was planning.

“Oh yes.” Fred, George, Ginny and Ron muttered - extremely interested in what they were about to see. 

After turning his body to leave his seat, he turned back around to face the Slytherin table. That same cruel smirk still slapped onto his features, he looked dangerous. And Draco hated the way it made his prick twitch in his pants, close to becoming a full boner as blood rushed to the appendage.

Harry just stood there for a second, showing and revelling in the blatant power that he held. Draco looked down to observe the other, eyes widening as he gulped unintentionally. Looking down was a mistake. 

Draco had just seen the outline of Potter’s cock through his jeans, his mouth dropped slightly. He looked fucking huge. And Draco despised how his mouth watered eagerly at the sight. 

He finally forced his eyes to drift up from the absolute monster of a bulge that he now knew resided in Potter’s pants, inhaling shakily as his grey eyes met darkened ones full of lust. 

“Fucking hell.” Draco couldn’t help but think out loud, not even caring what his friends thought as he realised why Harry’s harsh smirk had grown wider. 

He had caught him looking at his hard on, oh fuck. Harry had seen him practically drooling over the other’s cock, his cheeks flooded with colour from pure embarrassment as he quickly averted his gaze away from Potter’s enticing and dark eyes - choosing to stare at the very interesting floor instead. 

He exhaled another shaky breath when he heard the other laughing lowly, the very fact that he was so amused at having caught Draco looking was starting to make him lose it. His whole body felt clammy as he could feel Potter’s eyes burning holes through his skin with how intense his gaze was.

Just as Harry was about to begin walking over to them, the thoughts in his head upped their game tremendously - a searing pain burned through his head. He gripped it from the pain, groaning as his knees buckled slightly. 

Fucking hell.

Both his friends and the Slytherin’s whipped their heads up, immediately full of panic.

“Harry, oh fuck, is it..?” Ron’s voice shook with nerves as he looked up at his friend, pure and crippling anxiety clouding his senses. 

“No! I’m just really fucking horny, god fucking damnit!” His voice was dark and raucous, the tone made Draco jump as he felt his heartbeat decrease slightly now that he knew Voldemort wouldn’t be paying a visit - his heart still hammered though, purely from Harry’s voice.

Draco couldn’t believe himself, he never thought he’d be sitting here getting turned on by the person who was - just this morning - his enemy. He shook his head as if trying to shake the thoughts away, it didn’t work. He still couldn’t get Potter out of his head. 

After the breath of relief that they had all collectively let out, they allowed themselves to chuckle at Harry’s words. Hermione sniggered and Neville spoke,

“How can being horny hurt your head? And please be clear next time, you gave us all a bloody heart attack!” Neville raised a hand to his heart to annunciate his words as he tried to control his breathing, attempting to also get the beat of his heart back down to a normal speed. 

“Trust me, Neville, it can. And at this point I’d rather have a heart attack, fuck, I’d even rather fight Voldy again. Nevermind, that’s probably gonna happen soon anyway.” 

It may have been a slightly dark thing for him and his friends to laugh at but it was just their way of coping with the situation, the only person who wasn’t laughing was Hermione; mostly attempting to prove a point.

“Harry! Don’t joke about him!” Hermione scolded but was holding off from laughing, what her friends didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. 

Harry only smirked at her darkly. 

Harry then hissed out in pain again as he increased the tight hold he had on his forehead, scowling at nobody except the pain this potion was giving him. This hadn’t happened last time.

“Maybe this is happening because it was ingredients for a love potion but turned into a lust one, it wasn’t supposed to happen so as it changed from love to lust it might’ve got fucked up slightly along the way.” 

Pansy brainstormed aloud as Blaise ahh’d from where he sat, that did make sense. Draco didn’t trust his voice to speak, so he just hmm’d in acknowledgement to his friends explanation. 

He especially didn’t trust it when he looked up and for the millionth time today, caught Potter’s eye. 

He raised both eyebrows at Draco before letting them flick back down to their natural placement, he knew what that meant. He wasn’t the only one who had heard Pansy’s explanation, if he wasn’t sure it was them before; now he sure as hell did.

Harry broke out of their eye contact when a familiar voice peaked up, he moved his attention back towards the Gryffindor table. 

“Answer the question then, little brother. How can being horny-“ Fred started.

“-make your head hurt?” George finished. They both wiggled their auburn eyebrows at him. 

Despite the situation, Harry felt his heart pound warmly and happily inside his chest. Fred and George, no matter how big of a nuisance they both were, loved him like a brother. 

The whole Weasley clan did and it made Harry feel so genuinely happy, any time any of them mentioned it he couldn’t help but want to sob with joy. Obviously he didn’t but he always felt like it. His friends made him feel like that too, he knew he was unbelievably lucky to find such love from friends. Before he got all mushy and sappy on everyone he shook his head and concentrated on what the twins were going to do or say.

He sent them a warm smile and felt his heart swell happily when they reciprocated the smile, all before they went back to whatever the fuck they were doing before.

The two reached up as Harry stood between them and placed their hands on his forehead, knowing that their hands were cold. They didn’t need to stand considering how even though the younger boy had grown tremendously, they were still a whole lot taller than him. 

Harry groaned contently at how the cool temperature of the twins’ hands contrasted to the scolding heat that his forehead was emitting as he leaned into the touch, both Fred and George were surprised at how hot he really was. 

They left them there for a moment before he had warmed their hands up, they grinned with an underlying caring expression mixed in with the mischief that always seemed to reside on their faces as they brought their hands back down. Harry was thankful as he watched the twins now crack their fingers, he took a moment before he spoke again - teeth grinding slightly from the powerful feelings running through him. He then decided that he should probably answer their question, the nice coolness on his head had distracted him momentarily - though he could still feel powerful magic thrumming through his body. 

“Ohh, you wouldn’t believe it. So many visuals going through my damn fucking head.” 

A glass then broke on the table, well, not broke. A glass then shattered on the table, quickly forming into tens of thousands of tiny little pieces. It was no longer glass shards, just dust that now covered part of the table. The poor cup had been eviscerated, to put it simply.

His friends’ eyes widened, so did the Slytherin’s. Especially Draco’s, the clear show of power that Potter had was just succeeding in making him smitten. He knew that Potter was extremely powerful, if not the most powerful. 

Before, he would’ve never allowed himself to admit it. But after the absolute shitstorm his day had been, he let himself admit it. He didn’t want to say how riled up Potter’s power really got him, he’d save that for another day of self confession. 

“Harry, remember. I know with this potion you lose your very well kept control, but you know you have a hold on your magic. Remind yourself of that.” 

Hermione’s words were soft and comforting, very different from all that Harry was feeling. But he appreciated it nonetheless, he shot back a soft smile. That was until Ron decided to pipe up. 

“Hey! You little dick, I was drinking from that!” 

Ron groaned as Harry allowed himself to grin a little at his friends annoyance, no matter what the situation; it seemed that his friends could always make him laugh and smile. The wholesomeness of his thought was majorly undermined by the pleasure that pulsated throughout his body at the next moment. 

Harry decided to help him out and pointed towards the dust of what was left of the glass, swiping his middle and index finger in an upwards motion.

“Evansco.” The glass residue then disappeared, he heard a muttered ‘thank you’ from his ginger haired friend. 

He would’ve done it voiceless but being on the lust potion he didn’t want to risk anything, he could practice all that once it had worn off.

And Draco, well, all he could do was gulp. Potter had just done wandless magic. Wandless magic. It turned him on way more than it should’ve, it was shameful how much it turned him on. He realised that watching Potter’s show of power was incredibly arousing to him, dear merlin.

He then felt somebody touch his chin and move it up, he recognised them as Pansy’s hands. Why had she done that? Oh. He hadn’t even realised that his mouth was agape, that was slightly embarrassing.

“Don’t want flies going in there, do we?” Her voice was teasing and Draco felt heat rush to his cheeks, that was even more embarrassing. The sound of Neville’s voice brought all their attention back to the Gryffindor’s. 

“By the way, he doesn’t have a small dick but nice try. Nevermind, you know anyway.” Neville had attempted to whisper, but as usual it didn’t quite work out as he heard his voice come out louder than he meant. The last part of his sentence was said a little quieter so he didn’t know if anyone had heard him.

He felt eyes on him in an instant and he rolled his eyes dramatically.

“It’s common knowledge at this point so don’t even look at me like that.” He raised his eyebrows at them all as they muttered their defeat, he couldn’t help but cackle. 

“The size of my dick is common knowledge?” Harry’s voice was a little raspy as he pulled a curious face, looking at his friends intently. 

“Well it isn’t hard to miss, you can’t hide that at all.” Ron tried to say it cooly but snorted at the way it sounded as it came out, cracking up the others slightly. 

“We do share a dorm and we have showered with you countless times before. Not to mention the showers after either a Quidditch game or just practice, everybody in those showers have seen it and I bet they’re all jealous. Or maybe they just want you to fuck them.” 

Neville shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, a couple years ago his friends would’ve been perplexed at his language. Now they had grown up together and were such close friends, they were used to it. A strangely wholesome thought, drastically different to the words he had just spoke. 

“Okay, enough about the mans cock; you’ll give him an ego problem.” George spoke up out of nowhere, his addition to the conversation making them all share a laugh.

At the mention of the word ‘cock’, his friends’ eyes slid down Harry’s body. All by accident, of course. Just hearing the word made them all unconsciously look down to said cock, they couldn’t contain their reactions in the slightest. All of their eyes widened, Harry couldn’t figure out why at first. 

“Blimey.” Both Fred and George whispered, being the first ones to come to their senses. The two were shameless in the way the way that they stared, along with the thoughts that came to mind.

“Bloody hell, mate. You’re hard as a rock.” Ron blinked dumbly, looking to catch his friends’ eyes before turning back. 

“No shit, way for stating the obvious. You’ve really only just noticed? I’ve been standing here for ages. Also, I’ve been rock fucking hard for about an hour now.” 

Harry spoke in a slight condescending tone, no actual cruelty in his words; just joking around with his best friend. Ron mumbled an apology before snorting discreetly, well, what he thought was discreet anyway. He didn’t miss the way the corner of Harry’s mouth twitched either. 

“Why don’t you go deal with it?” Ginny looked up at him curiously as she absentmindedly rubbed the back of her neck, it should’ve been weird with how nonchalant the group were about it but somehow it was just a “normal” thing. 

“Because, before that, I have business to do.” 

He let his gaze shift obviously over to the Slytherin’s, they all had the look of ‘oh fuck’ on their faces as their hope of Harry forgetting that they were the ones who slipped him the potion got thrown viscously out the window. 

Whilst half of his friends were contemplating what the fuck Harry was gonna do to the snakes, the other half were looking at him with an eyebrow raised; still wanting a proper answer to Ginny’s question.

“Would you prefer for me to start jacking off right here? Because I will.” He revelled at his friends’ faces. Most in particular though was Draco’s, as he allowed his eyes to observe the boy once more.

He’d love to fuck Draco deep and rough, right here and in front of everyone. Letting everybody know that Draco was his, that he belonged to him. The thought made him groan quietly as he reluctantly averted his eyes away from the gorgeous boy, hoping the other had felt the feverish strength of his look.

“He’s so much sassier when he’s horny, I love it.” Ginny spoke, the grin easily heard through her tone - this caused Hermione to giggle. 

“To be fair to him, even if he did get off, he’d still be hard. Another thing we learnt from last time.” Hermione explained as she pushed her light chocolate, still slightly bushy, hair behind her ear.

“We’re weirdly close.” Ron chuckled as he shook his head, resting his head on his hand. 

“Could you not put your cloak back on to try help..conceal it?” Hermione suggested, bringing back the earlier topic of conversation.

“Too hot. Anyway, like you all said. You’d still be able to see it anyway, considering how big my cock is.” 

He gave them a shit-eating grin as he let his left hand move from his inner thigh and over to his throbbing cock that was now bulging out from his jeans, he played it off as an attempt to show that he couldn’t hide it in any way.

Really, he just wanted the touch. At that very moment, he looked over to make eye contact with the blonde who starred in his fantasies when stroking his cock. 

The boy shook in his place as his eyes dropped straight down to Harry’s hand’s actions then back to his eyes, he repeated that for as long as Harry allowed himself the touch. 

Draco wanted to whimper from not only the actions of the other but at how when Potter had seen his hard on, he had blushed and sputtered like a fool; but when the roles were reversed, Potter just looked smug, teasing and oh so powerful. 

The touch was subtle enough that he could get away with the ‘conceal attempt’ excuse, when really - he just craved a hand on his arousal. The pleasure shot throughout his body like shocks of electricity.

His jeans really left nothing to the imagination, he could get away with nothing if a person looked down. The outline so very clear, obscenely showing off his very large size. 

He had always been modest about it but in this moment, he was so wound up from the potion that he didn’t mind showing off. Honestly, he was kinda proud of how big his cock was - but maybe that was the lust potion talking. 

‘Good genes’ was what he sarcastically thought in his head. He then, hesitantly, moved his hand to rest on his thigh.

“Harry!” Hermione both yelled at his words and actions whilst the other half of her was just incredibly amused at the same time. 

“See. Told you, ego problem.” George added in a matter o’factly tone. 

“It’s just because he’s horny, I think.” Fred contributed as he chuckled along with his brother. 

The twins were still unashamedly watching their friend and his rousing actions whilst making teasing comments under their breath, Ginny attempted to stop them by throwing a bread roll at them; of course that did nothing as they both started wrestling for the food. That was until Harry spoke again.

“What? I must not tell lies.” 

His grin turned into a smirk and with the same hand that he had just practically groped himself with - his left hand - he flashed the back of it towards his friends so they could read the silvery scar that the stupid, intolerable pink cunt had left. Everybody in Hogwarts would definitely agree with that description.

His friends, although still feeling bad from the whole situation and the permanent scar it had left, snorted.

“Touché.” Ron slanted his finger towards Harry as he spoke whilst the twins’ curiosity got the best of them. 

“Anyway. So, what visuals?” Fred and George asked, a cheeky tone lacing both of their words as grins spread across their faces. 

Harry let a deep chuckle slip from his lips, almost as thick as honey, his eyes growing a shade darker - if that was even possible. 

“Fucking into him so hard that all he can do is scream, shoving my cock down his throat as he lets himself choke on it, fingering him until he cries. You know, the usual.” 

Harry’s voice was rougher and deeper than it had been all day, it could’ve even been confused with growling. 

His friends could only gape up at him, mouths wide open. They had no idea if Harry had even realised what he had just said, out loud. To be honest though, the twins had asked for it and they were fucking enjoying the answer they got.

Draco’s cock began to throb from the absolute vulgar words that fell so easily from Potter’s dirty, devil of a mouth. And oh would he die to be on the receiving end of it, in all senses of the word. 

Harry’s face then showed his realisation of what he had just said, this damn potion, and even though he had said it aloud and risked others hearing it - a sultry smirk appeared on his face. Ever so enticing, to Draco it was anyway. 

“Fucking cunt! This fucking potion.” He still had an unnerving smirk playing on his lips as his gaze shifted over to Draco and his friends. 

Draco was already shaking and felt a warm tingle spread all throughout his body at being under such deep observation from those, oh so alluring, almost obsidian eyes.

“It’s a little disturbing at how much my brothers are entertained by this.”  
Ginny chuckled as she referred to Fred and George, the slight shock of Harry’s words now ebbing away. 

Harry came to a decision in his head, he’d been standing up for way too long and his legs were beginning to go numb. It didn’t help either when he was still experiencing shocks of pleasure every couple minutes. It was finally time. 

He looked towards his friends, the darkness residing in his eyes crystal clear - they read his message and their eyes widened a little at what was about to happen. 

Harry took his sweet time as he began his walk to the Slytherin table, making direct eye contact during his extremely intimidating stride. 

He looked down as soon as the boot of his shoe came in front of their table, not from not having the balls to look them in the eye but just to fuck with them. 

He took one last step and ever so slowly dragged his eyes from the floor and looked up Draco’s body, repeating how the other had looked at him in their third year. Except this time, the roles were reserved. They were both also incredibly turned on and Harry was forcefully taking his assertive place. Draco felt his head spin from the look.

Harry then, much to his dismay, planted his gaze onto Draco’s friends. Whom all looked absolutely terrified, they should be. He let his lips twitch up into a malicious looking grin, he loved being in control. 

“It was Draco’s idea!” Blaise sputtered instantly, not knowing how pissed off Potter was. He felt the blonde’s eyes burning holes into his head, he did feel bad but at the same time - Harry had always been more Draco’s business.

He sent a look of ‘I’m sorry’ before quickly looking back to the Gryffindor to try and figure out his feelings by his facial expressions, he realised that it was impossible. Potter always had a way of masking what he truly felt, making himself unreadable. And that was unnerving. 

“Hm, was it now.” Just from the tone of his voice, the rest of them knew not to reply. 

Before any of them could try and attempt to talk themselves into any more trouble, Harry was moving. Using his threatening aura to spook them all as he slowly made his way over, Draco refused to look back at him - scared that he’d just whimper on the spot and show Potter how much he was really affected by him. How much he secretly, down deep inside, liked him.

“Excuse me.” Harry uttered out the words to the girl he recognised as Pansy, usually she was full of things to say but this time - she said nothing. All she did was slide to the right and out of his way, not throwing one bit of spite his way. Harry didn’t want to admit how much he got off on it, being in control in a safe way always made him feel high. 

Draco’s entire frame shook, gasping slightly as he felt Potter nudge past him. His heart completely stopped beating as he felt that cock, the same one he was drooling over earlier, rub against his shoulder. It was almost boiling on his skin, scolding him from the heat, even through his clothes. And merlin the size, he was doing all that he could to not drop to his knees immediately. What had this man done to him. 

After Harry made his way past him, an evil smirk appeared on his lips from how the other reacted. He hadn’t even meant for his cock to nudge Malfoy, but it satisfied him how utterly fucked the boy looked already. He hadn’t even begun.

Harry plopped himself down right in front of Draco as he sat on the table, legs spread as his boots sat on either side of the blonde’s thighs and cock right on show for Draco.

He could feel his friends’ and Potter’s friends’ gazes all over him, watching the situation unfold right in front of them. He had an urge to run, but he knew Potter would catch him. The thought made his body wrack with shivers, making his body shake and cower even more as he expertly avoided both the intimidating mans cock and his demanding eyes. 

Draco’s face heated up in seconds, not only his face but the whole of his body heating up so much that he felt like she should be burning from fire. Being this close to his rival was like adding fuel to a flame, the heat oozing off the other and adding to his own heat - reigniting the flame deep inside his groin as he felt his cock become a lot harder than half hard. 

Blood was not only rushing to his lower half but every other inch of his body, he knew he must look ridiculous. His cheeks a dark crimson red, richer than blood as the tips of his ears were an identical colour. He felt sweat starting to collect at the back of his neck and the entirety of his body felt like someone had just poured gas all over him and lit a match. 

Draco couldn’t explain it but being so close was intoxicating, the feeling that Potter gave him was almost indescribable. It was everything he needed, craved and wanted. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been there, towering over his cowering frame as his eyes were locked on the ground. Feeling the combat boots at either side of his curvy hips start to put against them, squashing them against his flesh in some sort of warning. That still didn’t make him look up, he didn’t fucking want too but some part of him did. 

It was surprising how the rest of the hall hadn’t payed much attention, way too busy with their own shit to care about what Harry Potter was doing to Draco Malfoy. All of his friends and Potter’s friends, however, were completely silent. Engaged in what in the ever loving fuck was gonna happen next, the thought scared him. He felt his cock throb harder than that and jesus fuck, where had this apparent fear kink come from. He scolded himself in his mind, getting distracted momentarily. 

Then he heard Potter clear his throat, that wasn’t unintentional. He knew that for a fact, his boots starting to squash his skin a little harder - pinching his skin a little. The slight pricks of pain it caused just rushing straight to his prick, he cringed at that. Guess this really was the day of self discovery. 

“Draco.” Oh fuck, Potter sounded… He couldn’t make it out, that scared him all the more worse. His tone was so collected yet lined with malicious intent and it was driving the blonde crazy, his hands had started to cramp by how tightly he had them balled in his lap. 

“Draco, look at me now.” 

Draco couldn’t hold back the whimper that slipped from his wet lips, his bottom lip grasped harshly between teeth as he bit down. Pain flooded his senses but only succeeded in mixing into the pleasure and causing his cock to rise some more, he was fucked. It was soon gonna be difficult to hide it. Draco felt mortified as he remembered the noise that had slipped out of his mouth, his chest rising and falling more rapidly than it had all night. 

Draco looked mortified and Harry thrived off of it, the boy still hadn’t looked up to him. He knew why, he was scared. 

He noted the way that he was shaking, hands so tense in his lap, the sweat beginning to pour off him, the way his was gnawing on his lip and most interestingly to Harry - the one that really made his cock throb harshly - the bulge restricting against the fabric of his school trousers. 

The grin hadn’t gone from Harry’s mouth, only stretched more into an almost cruel smirk. He let his eyes set fire to the boy below him, subconsciously pushing his boots more into his thighs. Not causing great pain to him but a reminder that he had to obey his command, his body completely trapping him. 

He absolutely revelled in the way Draco’s head was bowed to him, he knew that it wasn’t intentional. The other was just too scared to look up and meet his own pitch black gaze, full of lust. He needed to see those beautiful, pale blueish, grey eyes. Encased in fear and his own need and want, clear by the boner in his pants. 

He chuckled, it was in now way one of laughter though. It was guttural and harsh, it sent a bone-chilling, icy chill, all the way down Draco’s spine - a hand made of bitter ice dragging its fingertip down the entirety of his back. 

His whole body shivered violently, an almost inaudible whine melting out of his slightly ajar mouth that nobody else bar Harry heard. He liked it better that way, being the only one to hear the sweet noises spilling unintentionally out of Draco’s pretty mouth. 

“Now.” His voice sounded almost animalistic, a deep growl vibrating throughout his chest, through the table and eventually - through Draco’s own body. 

With a broken whimper, still quiet enough so only Harry’s ears could pick it up - he could bet that the boy was hoping that only he himself could hear them when really, his sounds were music to Harry’s ears. 

Draco dragged his gaze up to Harry, deliberately slowly. Taking the chance to look beside him both ways, seeing the black combat boots that were still pushed up against his skin. Then to his legs, then to his muscular thighs. 

He was sitting oh so perfectly in the v of them, he gulped - closing his eyes so tight that his vision became a whirlpool of swirls and made up patterns as he braced himself for what he was about to see and hopefully not beg to get fucked. 

He opened his eyes ever so reluctantly, raising his gaze as they landed straight on Potter’s groin. Fucking hell. The breath was literally stolen from Draco’s lungs as if he had been punched straight in the stomach, his hands now gripping his own thighs for dear life - attempting to cover up the obvious bulge. 

His face was so close to Potter’s cock, he could practically feel the heat radiating from it just from their proximity. He struggled to swallow around the dry of his mouth, contrasting to how his mouth wanted to water at the sight but physically couldn’t. It was even better up close, he couldn’t rip his gaze off of it. 

He knew he’d been told a command, that thought alone made his stomach swirl, but he just couldn’t look away. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t actually drooling as the outline of Potter’s cock strained heavily against his black jeans. Pushing so hard against the seams that Draco was surprised they hadn’t ripped from the pure amount of force against them, another shiver wracked his body. 

He could see, even through the jeans, that his eyes hadn’t been deceiving or playing tricks on him before. He hadn’t seen a cock like that except for the couple muggle gay porn videos that Blaise had shown him, even then he knew that Potter had them all beat. He could see the girth, for a moment imagining the stretch it’d put his lips under. It’d probably feel like too much, overwhelming, Draco craved to see for himself. How far his cock would stretch his lips, it was incredible. 

Then his length, fuck. He couldn’t tell just from looking through his jeans but he had to have been at least, oh god. His brain had stopped working, turning to must and sliding out of his ears. He had seen Potter naked before, yes, but had always been too shy to look down. Harry Potter was hung like a fucking horse, his body refused to stop shaking.

He briefly imagined, not just how it would stretch his lips to the absolute limit, but probably choke him to his death. He felt his cock ache in his pants, his mouth now full of saliva. Pure from the fact that he’d been thinking about Potter’s cock in his mouth, the more he thought about it the more he craved it.

He wanted it down his throat, wanted Potter to fuck his face and throat so hard that he wouldn’t be able to speak for weeks. Draco’s face flushed even harder - if that were at all possible - at his own thoughts, embarrassed but way too turned on.

What about it in his ass, fuck, he’d wreck him. The way his cock twitched in his pants at the thought made him want it more, he wanted Potter to shove his cock deep inside of him and fuck him until he was screaming. Merlin, he wouldn’t be able to sit down for weeks either. Again, the thought made his body pulse in pleasure. Biting down with force on his lip, starting to break the skin, as he tried to hold back all the noises that wanted to come out. 

He was so wrapped up in staring at Potter’s fucking cock, he didn’t sense the heat of his person coming closer to him. He jumped out of his skin as the other’s hot mouth was at his ear, angling his body away from the many gazes and licking the shell of it slightly. Draco felt like he was going to explode. 

“You won’t be keeping those noises from me anymore, sweetheart. Now, do are you were told and look at me. Before I make you.” 

Harry’s words were threatening and malicious sounding, his voice so gravelly that it shook Draco to his core, rumbled throughout his very bones. His cock twitched again and he whimpered as quietly as he could, Harry heard it though. He could tell by the way he could feel his smirk against his skin, then the heat was gone and he was back in his normal position.  
With a deep, shaky breath in that definitely didn’t reach his lungs, he tore his gaze off of Potter’s divine and mouth-watering cock and made his way up his body. His heart pounding abnormally in his chest, his head dizzy from all that he was feeling. 

He made his way to his broad shoulders, still hesitating to make the final leap to eye contact. He knew it was because the probable dark gaze that would shoot straight back into his own, assessing his damn soul, he’d lose the control he’d shakily attempted to build. 

With this hands shaking, he brought his eyes up to meet Potter’s. And holy fucking shit, he now knew what he was so hesitant to look into his eyes. Draco’s cheeks burned with shame from how his prick was aching with a need to release, throbbing as their gazes locked. The pure dominance seeping from his pores doing nothing more but adding to the frustrating pleasure. 

Draco and Harry’s friends were all watching with wide eyes and baited breath, fully entranced in what was playing out right in front of them. Their eyes switching between Malfoy and Potter.

Harry’s friends had never seen him act so confident before, seeming so naturally dominant. Maybe it was because they had never seen him with an actual love interest before, nevertheless, they couldn’t take their eyes away. 

Harry’s eyes were a captivating mixture of a metallic blood red and the darkest pitch black he’d ever seen, he’d never seen eyes quite like them. He’d never seen Potter’s eyes like this, he couldn’t find a piece of himself that wanted to look away. A prickling warmth that spread through his entire, shaky body - ending in his groin. He so badly wanted to let the moan that was forcibly stuck in his throat out but he couldn’t bare to humiliate himself further.

It must’ve been minutes that they were staring into each other’s eyes, Harry’s eyes were temping his constantly and he let himself by lured in. He was literally prey and Potter the predator and he fucking loved it. 

Draco’s mind was an absolute mess, full of horny thoughts that made his body heat up just a little more every time. His thoughts drifting back to how he was in the v of the other’s spread legs, that were purposely spread around him. The man was acting like a damn alpha, he was the alpha. 

His cock so close to his face, on purpose. Harry was sitting like that just to mock the blonde, showing that he was above him and that he was in control. Draco never thought that he’d get off on something like this, but now he had figured it out, it was ever so clear in his mind. 

He quickly got distracted by the thought of the hard heat that was so close to him, he made the mistake of letting his eyes flick back down to Potter’s cock that was prominent against his jeans. Draco couldn’t tell, but Harry had followed his gaze sharply. Once again, an enchanting yet unnerving smirk was on his lips. 

His thoughts were full of all the sin that it was before and it made his prick swell even more in the tight confines of his trousers, his bottom lip wobbled as his eyes jolted back up to Harry’s.

Only to find that they had followed his gaze, his cheeks couldn’t gain any more pigment. Now shaking under the burning eyes of Potter, all he could do was sputter. 

“See something you like there, hm? Fantasising?” The evil looking smirk that graced Harry’s features grew wider as he stared down at the boy shrivelling under his look, Draco melted some more under his watchful eyes. 

Draco knew that he couldn’t speak, his voice far too weak and shaky - unstable, even. But the way the Gryffindor raised a dark eyebrow, challenging him, made him have the urge to speak. 

“N-No.” Draco’s voice was slightly raspy, absolutely nowhere near the level that Harry’s was, no. There was something about the other’s voice that made his body tense up in pure fear as pleasure constricted around him like a snake of arousal, it made his thighs tingle at his power. 

At his answer, Potter let out another tantalising chuckle that made him weak all over. He flinched at how harsh it sounded, he was starting to become addicted to the darkness that Harry carried. 

“Don’t you lie to me, a warning.” 

Potter’s words, like a sharpened knife, cut through the sexual tension that Draco was starting to choke on. The blonde also had other ideas of what he would like to choke on, merlin. Potter corrupted his mind into utter filth, he couldn’t find it within himself to care. 

“O-Okay.” Even to Draco’s own ears, his words sounded weak. He sounded so submissive already, Potter hadn’t even been towering over him for that long and he was already moulding to his will, his own cock was begging for touch - his ass screaming for something inside of it. 

“Still such a brat, aren’t you, Malfoy.” 

The words that eased so teasingly and derisively in a way that made Draco’s “tough” exterior crumble to pieces, he was so easily taken apart by his rival and it made his skin itch with a desperate need. 

Potter sat back with the same grin on his face as Draco ached to have those large, captivating hands that were lounging on his knees, either touching him or inside of him - he wanted either and or. 

Harry, not so subtly, looked the other up and down in an antagonizingly slow and purposeful manner. Shamelessly fucking the other with his eyes, Draco whimpered softly - his body not knowing how to act in this situation. 

All he knew, was that he was growing hornier for the man in front of him every single second. He needed to at least try and persuade Potter that he still had a little fight left in him, that he hadn’t completely melted into a puddle of arousal on the floor - even if Draco didn’t believe it either. 

“W-What do y-you want, P-Potter?” 

He cringed at how badly he had stuttered, how he had just proven to Harry how much of a mess he could make him. 

He cowered under the look he received from the other, his unruly raven hair tickling his forehead as he brushed it out of the way to put all of his attention onto to Draco. The blonde almost choked on his spit at the the sharp scrutiny that he was once again under, he knew that he wanted it though. 

The words the came out of the Gryffindor’s mouth next had Draco’s body threatening to orgasm as he clenched his thighs tightly, not being missed by the other’s watching eyes - nothing ever did. 

Draco inhaled deeply as a way of trying to calm his body before he exploded, it didn’t help when the almost overbearing but certainly intoxicating scent of roses filled his senses as Potter once again, leaned close to his ear.

“Meet me, later. Then maybe after a good punishment, you’ll start behaving, brat.”

The hot breath on his earlobe that travelled down to his neck made Draco’s eyes flutter, his chest falling and rising in a rapid pace as he tried to ignore that his and Potter’s friends were watching him intently. Seeing how he melted, the tough and hard exterior that he’d worked so hard to build was shattered in seconds - all from the Gryffindor. 

Harry’s tone was commanding and dark, there wasn’t a bone in the blonde’s body that wanted to disobey the other. 

Draco’s mind was swarmed full of need, pleasure and an undeniable craving for Potter, he then absorbed the words that had caused goosebumps to rise all across his body.

‘After a good punishment’, his heart stuttered harshly in his chest at how much his cock throbbed at that. 

Potter still hadn’t moved, allowing his intimidating presence to wash over Draco. The lust potions effects were still circulating in his body and overruling his mind, pleasure washed over his body in unyielding waves. 

The way Malfoy was reacting to his actions and words, had his cock straining harder against the material of his jeans. Even though he could clearly see that the other that Draco was more than fine with the situation, his heart hammering, sweating and shaking profusely, how he kept reverting to nibbling on his lips to keep those delectable noises in, and especially the boner that had risen in his pants - he still wanted verbal consent. 

“Before I leave, I want to know something.” He leaned in closer to his ear, once again, licking the shell of it as he revelled from the way the boy shivered. 

“If you don’t want this, tell me. We can forget all about it, it’s fine, I will not hold it against you.” Draco wanted to interrupt and explain how much he wanted whatever was going to happen, to happen. He didn’t get the chance as Potter continued speaking.

“But. If you do want this, then oh baby. You’re gonna go through such a gorgeous mixture of pain and pleasure and you’re gonna be screaming my name as I make you cum. First, I need your consent.

Draco would be incredibly stupid to pass this up, he may have been enemies with the man just this morning but he had realised that his obsession might have been something more than hatred - most likely a crush. He really didn’t want to admit to it but from everything that has happened today, he did not have it in him to care anymore. 

What Potter was offering had his mouth watering, he wanted everything that the other had to give. He almost got lost in his head at the pure visuals of what was to come if he agreed, pain and pleasure. His hard on had began to throb in time with his heartbeat, shocks of want made their way up his body. 

What kept him grounded, however, was the hot breath on his neck - and when had Potter moved. 

His mouth no longer directly at his ear but had shifted down slightly to his neck, he could feel the ghost of his lips on him. He wanted nothing more for Harry to close the gap, he knew though, knew that he was being teased. He almost let a whimper slip past his lips, then he remembered that he needed to reply. He did not trust his voice. 

He nodded desperately, wanting to cry out at the way Potter’s lips had dragged against the sensitive skin on his neck from his own movement. He was glad he remembered that he had eyes on him, or else he would’ve been emitting noises that he knew would’ve only embarrassed him. But like Harry said, he wouldn’t be keeping noises from him anymore. 

“Please.” Draco whispered hoarsely, even he could recognise how fucked his voice was already - he hadn’t even done anything. All he’d done was be in close vicinity to Potter, to his oh so enticing actions and dirty mouth.

He felt the raven haired man grin against his skin, he shook from the simple action. When he felt the heat from the other fade away, he almost allowed himself to show his disappointment before remembering where they were. 

Draco’s throat felt tight as Potter pulled away, engaging in eye contact straight away and trembling under the authoritative gaze. The pernicious grin his lips had been stretched into made the boner in his pants painful, the reason that even though the expression made it look as if he wanted to hurt him - he knew that Harry only wanted to hurt him in ways that caused pleasure. Which made the maliciousness of it all that more arousing. 

Harry sat back, for the first time he took his eyes off of the only thing he wanted to see and strained his neck to look around him. Draco’s friends all had wide eyes, those of shock that their friend hadn’t been beaten into the ground. It made his grin wider, they probably had no idea that Harry was planning to break the other apart in the best way possible. 

Their eyes were, at first, stuck on the blonde - shocked at how he looked. Draco looked a mess already, a dirty mess. It only made the itch on his skin from the pure craving he had for him, that he now knew for sure that the other reciprocated, increase. His body language and literal boner was one thing, now he had verbal consent to do all of his dirtiest fantasies to him - he couldn’t fucking wait. 

His eyes then wandered to his friends, who also had wide eyes. Some of amazement and some of shock, just like Draco’s friends.

His gaze quickly shifted back to the boy below him, he was still shaking from the intensity of everything Harry emitted. The combat boot that had been pressed into Draco’s thighs were now gone as Potter moved his right foot over his front and stood, quickly placing them on to the ground. The blonde hadn’t moved a muscle, his quivering hands still covering the hardness of his cock.

Harry turned to face Draco’s still cowering figure, he knew the other could feel the eyes on him as his gaze slowly lifted until they collided. His bottom lip was shaking again but was swiftly caught between his teeth, a way to try control it. 

With the same devastatingly tempting and almost sinister grin, Harry leaned down to Draco’s ear. The heat of his body made Draco wanted to sob and beg the other to do something, he had to remembered that they were in the Great Hall. 

“One more thing. Don’t touch that pretty little cock of yours, that’s just for me to touch. You dare cum, Draco, you dare.”

The words were growled in his ear and fuck if Draco was going to disobey them, his body shivered instinctively.

Potter then covered Draco’s body with his own to block out everyone else’s view as leaned further down to graze his teeth over the pale flesh of his neck. An almost inaudible whine left the open of the blonde’s mouth, it made Harry growl, once more, against the sensitive skin. 

A large and warm hand then made its way to the other side of Draco’s neck, a possessive hold as Harry let his tongue lick in an upwards motion. He then slid his hand up to his cheek before he bit down, Draco’s jaw went slack as an unintentional moan attempted to make its way out of his now agape mouth. Potter’s hand was covering his mouth in an instinct, muffling the noise before it escaped into the air.

He, reluctantly, didn’t bite hard enough to leave a mark though, that was for later. Harry released his teeth as he let his tongue glide over the ever so slightly discoloured skin, it wasn’t noticeable - only to him. 

Releasing his hand from over Malfoy’s mouth, he used the rest of his restraint to pull away from the other. 

“I’ll see you outside the Gryffindor dorms in 2 hours then, I can’t wait to get you alone, Draco.”

The way Harry said his name had tingles shooting throughout the whole of Draco’s body, his quiet and low voice had him staring up at him helplessly desperate. 

Then he was gone, well, kind of. As soon as Harry’s body was turned, Draco had let his eyes drop straight down to the ground to avoid the looks on his friends’ faces.

He only looked up when he heard that menacing yet captivating chuckle come lowly from Potter’s mouth, he noticed that it now sounded further away - he had walked back to the Gryffindor table.

His gaze was on his friends as they stared at him with baffled expressions. His entrancing eyes flicked towards Draco momentarily, which filled his body with a buzz of need. 

As soon as they landed on him, they were gone again. Half of him was dissatisfied whilst the other was rather glad, if he wasn’t allowed to cum yet then he most definitely didn’t need those lustful eyes dragging over every inch of him. Merlins beard, he was already so submissive for Potter - he both hated and loved it. 

The focus he had on his thoughts slipping away as he watched the expression on the other’s face, it was ever so teasing as Harry continued to grin; turning his head to stare at Draco. Instead of looking away like he did before, he kept his eyes trained on the blonde - now with that gaze on him, he struggled to control the lust clouding all of his senses. The words that left Potter’s mouth next had him shivering from how much he craved the other.

“It’s getting late and I’ve got some stuff to do.” His eyes an acid green as they burned straight through him, but Draco picked up on how they shimmered a ruby colour which could barely be seen from the stygian presence that overpowered his irises.

Draco took a wild guess that he was stuff he had to do, the realisation had him squeezing his thighs together in an attempt to will away the venereous thoughts filling his brain, spiking waves of pleasure glided through his body and to his groin. 

He needed to realise that he couldn’t cum, he needed to stop allowing himself to get aroused so easily - he could not help it around Potter though. He let out an inaudible breath of relief when he realised those dangerous eyes were now off of him and back on his friends. 

“I’ll see you later.” Harry picked up his cloak and swung over it over his shoulder, not even bothering to hear his friends’ responses as he winked at them and turned. Walking confidently out of the Great Hall, the grin that shook Draco to his core in the best way still played on his lips.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's left to prepare for his meeting with Harry later on, surely it'll go along smoothly until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, before you read, i'm sorry if some parts are a little cringe; this is purely just something to let out creatively and i hope you enjoy :)

Immediately after Potter had left, Draco had desperately tried to breathe properly again. Only just noticing how uneven and shaky his breathing was, his lungs ached for him to take a proper inhale. His heart still hammered away in his chest as he urged for it to calm down, he definitely did not want to have a heart attack before he got the golden opportunity to go and meet with Harry.

“I’m not even going to bother asking questions, let’s just go with it.” Hermione mumbled, shaking her head slightly as she spoke - not being able to help it as she chuckled a little in disbelief. She was also glad that her friend had finally made a move, nobody could hear what he had said towards the end but from Malfoy’s reaction she guessed that Harry had done exactly that.

“Unexpected yet surprisingly-“ Fred started.

“-not surprising.” George finished, his cheeky grin matching his twins’.

“Thank fuck that he’s finally made a move.” Ron cackled as Ginny, Hermione, Neville and the twins all nodded in agreement - all of them thinking the same thing. 

Draco could feel the piercing eyes of his friends on him as he tried to make himself so small that he’d just disappear, he prayed for the floor to swallow him whole. 

He had absolutely no idea how much of that they had heard, or if they had heard his mortifying noises. Potter seemed to love them. Part of his hair was now wet from sweat, stuck to his forehead as he begged his brain to stop sending him such thoughts. 

“Fucking hell.” Pansy was the first to speak up, breaking Draco out of his head at the tone of pure bewilderment coming from her. He heard Blaise mutter the same words as he took a brave look up, wrenching his gaze from where it comfortably rested on the ground. 

Draco prayed that his eyes didn’t show the lust that he was engulfed by, he did not need his friends seeing that. As their gazes collided, he felt his heart stutter violently in his chest. Almost as if it had stopped for a moment before viciously remembering its job and started again, the eyes of his friends were full of curiosity.

“So, what the fuck just happened?” Goyle’s eyes were wide, unable to comprehend what had just happened. 

They had all expected Potter to get angry when he found out it was them, even more pissed when he was told Draco was the one who came up with it. None of them, not even in their wildest dreams, would’ve thought that was Harry he was going to react. 

Fucking their friend with his eyes, the damn expressions on his face and not to mention that undeniable bulge that pushed obscenely against his pants. It was as if they had been watching a show of aggressive flirting and teasing, they had to admit that it was kinda hot. 

“I-I-“ Draco couldn’t even fucking speak, he shook his head in bafflement and to show his friends that he was just as mind-fucked by it. 

It was interrupted by both Pansy and Blaise giggling, sharing a look with each other and then putting their attention back on their friend. Draco shot them a questioning look, utterly confused. 

“We’ve never seen you like that before, it was so entrancing to watch.” Their laughing settled down as Pansy explained, mouth open a little to show her astonishment.

“Y-Yeah, I’ve never been like that before.” Draco hated the way he stuttered but he could not give a shit anymore, he was just trying to talk his boner down from his mind so that when he stood up and made his escape - nobody would be able to see. He doubted his ability in doing so though, he was just trying to think of how he could escape. 

He only had 2 hours until he was planning on seeing Potter.

“I-I-um-I need to-“ Before he could make anymore of a fool of himself, he was interrupted by Pansy; he was secretly grateful. 

“Okay, that’s fine. Go do whatever you need to do.” Draco felt relief overtake his body, physically relaxing as he wouldn’t have to come up with a sorry excuse for a reason.

He felt slightly unnerved at how all his friends were now just smirking at him, like they knew what was going on. Pansy winked at him before making a shooing motion with her hands. 

“Go on then, don’t wanna be late.” She must’ve fucking heard, he did not wanna take time thinking about it though. 

“Okay, t-thanks.” He cursed himself in his head, if he was stuttering this bad in front of his friends who knew him better than anyone else, how was he gonna cope with Potter. The same Potter who could make him a complete and utter mess in under a minute, he was fucked.

“There will be questions soon, though.” Blaise’s words made him cringe, he knew it was coming eventually. - he just didn’t want to admit it. 

Draco barely remembered to grab his books as he snatched them from off the table clumsily and slid out of his seat, instinctually covering the hard on in his trousers. It must’ve looked so incredibly obvious but he had no other option at this point, he waved at his friends as he began walking - successfully escaping their questions…for now.

His gaze shifted to Harry’s friends, they must’ve felt his eyes on them as each and every one of them looked right back up at him. The same unnerving smirk on their lips as his own friends had, he blushed and forced himself to turn away. 

He practically bolted out of the Great Hall, walking as fast as he could without it being considered running. His race to the Slytherin dorms had never been so urgent before, his only goal was to get there without being stopped  
Every so often, the books that he had held tightly against his crotch to hide his arousal from showing, would rub against his still hard prick. He had to bite back the groan of pleasure that wanted to rip its way out his mouth, his walk getting increasingly faster. It took everything inside of him not to start full on running, he knew that it’d look to suspicious and weird though. 

By the time he finally reached the door, he was out of breath and had a hand against the wall for stability. The other still covering his crotch with his books, not trusting anyone not to see him. His eyes had closed to purely focus on getting his breathing semi normal, counting his breaths inside his head. 

He jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice speak from close behind him, squeaking from surprise as his eyes snapped open. 

“Mr Malfoy.”

The blonde pulled his hand off the wall, his grip on the books tightening ever so slightly. He turned around expeditiously, feeling his heart hammer violently as he recognised Snape. Honestly, he should’ve known from the drawl in his words. How did Snape appear behind him so soundlessly, it was as if he appeared out of nowhere.

Snape raised a caliginous eyebrow before letting it drop again, it twitched after the action. He then pulled a couple scrolls from behind his back, seemingly appearing from nowhere behind the black void of his cloak. 

“You didn’t complete your evaluation in potions class, I want it done and given to me by tomorrow.” His low drawl was easily recognisable now as his brain started to slowly work again, he had potions again tomorrow so he assumed he would hand it in then.

He would have to work fast if he wanted to have it done before he went to visit Potter, the thought made him shiver slightly. He hoped that Snape hadn’t noticed.

Draco took the scrolls from his professor’s pale hands and groaned inwardly, why didn’t he just complete it earlier like everyone else. 

“Okay.” With a nod from Snape as his response, he watched him turn dramatically and make his way back down the hallway. He waited until he was far enough gone as he bolted inside and made a beeline for his room, he had 2 hours. 

Draco had frantically tried to complete his work, he struggled to remember what had actually happened during the class thanks to the hard heat between his legs. It was incredibly distracting and hard to focus. 

Even with the lust potion, Harry had seemed to still have amazing control and here he was not being able to think because of how horny he was. The temptation he was feeling was unruly, he could just get rid of the hard on in his boxers and then be able to focus again. 

Draco knew that he wouldn’t dare though, he may think it but he knew for a fact that he would never go through with it. For the reason that he didn’t want to disobey Harry, he wanted to show him that he could be good for him. Be his good boy. 

Despite his natural tendencies to rebel, he had a new sensation inside him that he hadn’t felt before - he had a realisation that only Potter could bring it out of him. One to give himself completely to the other’s power, allow himself to give in and do nothing other than obey. The thought made his cock throb, only adding to the excitement that coursed through his body.

The first thing he had done once he arrived at his room was yank his school trousers off, he hadn’t bothered putting anything else on yet. That added to the temptation, only a thin layer of fabric between his hand and his almost leaking cock. 

He had a sly thought that Potter had not told him he wasn’t allowed to touch inside of himself, he quickly realised that he probably included that. Draco did not want to risk anything so if he had to hold off for longer just so Potter could be the one to touch him and be inside of him, then that’s what he was going to do.

It felt a little strange to him, being obedient. He liked it, he liked it a lot. Potter wasn’t here right now, nowhere near. Yet Draco was following his orders like they were all he knew, he hoped that the other would be pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter, i didn't want to post to big of a chunk but i will be updating this again soon as i've already got a big portion already written (before i had my motivation stolen lmao) but i'll hopefully be getting some more written soon. thank you for reading :)


	3. *FLASHBACK*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeper look into Draco's feelings for Harry and where they could've possibly stemmed from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so if you - the reader - don't want this as part of the actual plot then that's cool, it's not integral to the story and i just wanted to play around with the idea. i am honestly just glad you're reading lol.

Those thoughts were definitely new too, he never once cared about if anyone would be pleased with him - bar his father. But even now, he stopped caring a long while ago. Ever since Lucius was locked up in Azkaban, he had left his craving to please people who didn’t deserve it in the past. 

The only exception was Potter. It wasn’t something that was forced, Draco had a choice. He was never given the opportunity to even have a choice before, when his fa-Lucius, was around. 

He was ever so grateful for Harry, he had been there at his trial - testifying against him. This was back before Draco had realised he really wanted to be fucked by him and they were still “enemies”, that day felt different though. 

Draco was obviously there, he had to be. He had also testified against his father, before he had been wracked full of nerves that had electrocuted every cell in his body. Fear had slipped its way up his legs, to his chest - steadily making its way up his body. He had already began to panic, it had soon reached his neck as it constricted tightly like a snake so that he couldn’t breathe. 

At the time, he had no fucking idea what was happening. All he knew was that he couldn’t breathe, overwhelming bouts of panic, feeling as if he was going to pass out at any second and losing control over everything. 

Lucius hadn’t even been brought out in front of him yet and he was experiencing this, his mother had noticed the state he was in and rushed over. She had whispered soft, comforting words into his ear but it did nothing to help. He was still extremely grateful that she had at least tried to help, god knows his father wouldn’t have. 

Harry Potter was the last person on the world he would’ve expected to rush over to him, he had approached him slowly at first - as if he would startle like an animal. Draco had looked up at him through his tear matted lashes, he hadn’t even known he was crying. 

Draco showed no signs of hostility, he literally couldn’t. Narcissa had looked at the other cautiously, wondering what he was going to do. Harry had raised his hands in mock surrender as he sent a soft smile over to his mother, she looked a little taken aback at first since all she’d ever seen of him was his enraged expression towards Lucius. 

His eyes then found Draco’s as he maintained eye contact, his eyes were soft and careful. 

“May I?” His voice matched his caring eyes, he had stepped forward to hold onto the blonde’s shoulders. Draco immediately gripped Harry’s forearms, grounding himself without even knowing it. 

“This is Harry speaking, your mother is standing right next to you. I’m holding you and you’re holding me, I’m keeping you grounded.” Harry explained, his voice still soft but loud enough so Draco could focus on it. 

He was stuck between not being able to breathe at all and then hyperventilating, his fingers pressing harshly into the suit that the other was wearing. Harry had then moved his right hand off of his shoulder, moving it down slowly to grip his left hand. Draco had squeezed Potter’s hands tightly, through the haziness of his brain, he felt himself being pulled back down to earth from the contact. Narcissa had a hand placed on his back as Harry’s hand gently massaged his shoulder and rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand, Draco was so grateful for it. 

His legs were still a little numb but before he got a chance to try speak some shaky words, he was being guided to a chair. He graciously sat down on it as Harry sat on one directly across from him, hands still in the exact same place. 

“Okay, Draco.” 

Draco’s eyes had snapped open to find Harry’s, whimpering a little when he did from how overwhelmed he was feeling. 

His hand was then being taken off the other’s forearm, Harry moved his hand to press against his chest. He held his larger hand over Draco’s from where it rested on his chest. 

“Can you feel my heartbeat? Feel my breathing?”

Draco nodded frantically in response, the warm feeling of Harry’s hand helping to keep him out of his head. 

“Right, you’re going to copy my breathing. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.”

At first it hadn’t worked all that well, then Draco had began to mimic what he was feeling through his hand that was pressed against Harry’s chest. 

In, out. In, out. In, out.

“Good, you’re doing so good, Draco.”

He finally felt his breathing and heartbeat start to decrease, he let his eyes slip shut so he could fully focus on the task and on the words that we being spoken to him. Harry was still holding Draco’s other hand, squeezing it every so often to remind him that he wasn’t alone - he would then squeeze back. 

He also felt his mother’s hand rubbing his back up and down softly, even though she didn’t know how to handle the situation - he appreciated her greatly for still helping. 

Draco started to calm down, his head becoming less and less dizzy as the urge to faint passed. He knew where he was and felt secure, safe and on the ground. His thoughts had slowed down tremendously, now at a normal pace. He still allowed himself to copy how Harry was breathing though, to make sure it wasn’t going to happen again. 

He gradually opened his eyes to be met with Harry’s own, now looking less concerned than they were before. 

“You okay?”

Draco didn’t full trust his voice so he just nodded, sending a questioning gaze to the other as he hoped the other would understand. 

“You just had a panic attack, I’m gonna take a guess that it’s your first proper one.”

“He’s had bad anxiety before but never to this level.” Narcissa answered for him, her large, warm eyes switching between Harry and her son. Draco nodded his head to show that he understood, he blushed slightly at the fact that they were still touching - he made no move to pull away though and neither did Harry. 

They sat like that for 5 more minutes before the court announced that Lucius was being brought out for his trial very soon. Draco had taken a deep breath like Harry had instructed him to do and squeezed his hand, he felt the anxiety ebb away slightly. He still felt the nerves rushing through his veins but nowhere near as bad and unmanageable as before. 

His “enemy” had just helped him out that, when he didn’t need to do a thing at all. He was so fucking grateful and thankful to Harry for helping him, from the bottom of his heart. 

“T-Thank you, Harry. Really, i-it means a lot.” His voice was still extremely shaky from the panic attack but it was steadily getting back to normal, he managed a genuine smile that got wider as the other reciprocated. 

“I would like to say thank you as well. Every mother craves to do anything to look after their child and it’s so scary when you can’t do that, but you took the lead and helped today. Not only did you help my son, you taught me what to do if it ever happens again. So, thank you. Your parents had a wonderful son.”

Every word from Narcissa’s mouth was genuine, it had pulled harshly on Harry’s heart strings. Ever since he first met Draco’s mother, he had seen her golden heart through the supposedly “evil” exterior. All she wanted to do was care for her son, protect him - just like his mother had. He found himself smiling widely at her, happy that he had helped her. 

“It’s not at all a problem. I suffer from panic attacks too and have slowly learnt how to help others with them, I’m glad that I could help. And thank you for your kind words.” Harry didn’t really know what to say, he just felt a strange happiness at the moment. Warmth bubbling when both Narcissa and Draco smiled back, he couldn’t quite handle it. 

Harry stood up from the chair, helping Draco to stand to make sure he could. He could tell that the other was feeling better, his knees were no longer buckling under his weight and his face had gotten some colour back. Harry had squeezed Draco’s hand one last time, pushing his other hand against the blonde’s that was still on his chest before letting him go. 

As much as he’d like to stay there and comfort him, Lucius was being brought out any minute. Draco didn’t want to admit how much he liked the warmth that seemed to radiate from Harry, how he felt a little sad at letting him go - he covered it up with a cough. 

“Now, how about we go and get that piece of shit of a husband and father, thrown into Azkaban; right where he belongs.” Harry kind of regretted the words as soon as they came out, he didn’t know their feelings about it and didn’t to make them feel worse. 

His worries faded away as he heard Narcissa laugh softly, a grateful glint in her warming and welcoming eyes. 

“Thank you, Harry.”

With one last smile and a nod to both of them, he began his walk back to his seat - preparing to testify. He had chosen to go first, a way of making sure that neither Draco or his mother had too. He wanted them to watch him so they could maybe feel a little better, he knew that there was logic in there somewhere but he was to focused on how he should say his words during the trial to get stuck on it. 

Draco and his mother never forgot that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! the next upcoming chapters are leading up to some smutty shit so if you're here for that then you're in luck lmao, hope i can make it decent enough lol. also when all chapters have been posted i will then be going through the whole thing to check for grammar, i've gone through it a little and have run it through a grammar thing but if you a mistake i'll eventually be going through it (i'll stop babbling now) :)


	4. Unhelpful Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tries to decide what to wear, time flies and he finally meets up with Harry.

Draco gasped as he was pulled from the memory, so vivid that if felt like he was there. He felt warmth engulf his body, a sense of calm washing over him like the soft crash of ocean waves. Most of the time, he buried that memory down - forgetting that it even existed. The reason being that he hated thinking about his father, it always made his heart twitch when he had the guts to remember it; to be met with the memory of how Harry had helped him. It made him stop burying it over time, just so he could block out Lucius and focus on that certain raven haired man. 

It took him a minute to realise that he still had some heat in his groin, what was he thinking about before?

Ah yes, his need to please Potter. It was now undeniable to him, he was fine with it. 

He felt his hands starting to cramp as he looked down to focus in on the cause of the pain, he’d been writing this whole time. Draco checked what he had written and was pleasantly surprised, he hadn’t been writing gibberish - that was a good thing. 

Putting his mind to work, he put the last of his focus on ignoring his half hard arousal and finishing off his potions evaluation. 

It didn’t take him too long, as soon as he was finished he swat his feather down and rolled up the scrolls. He stood up on his numb legs and almost fell, he managed to grab on to his desk in time. He placed his work on the desk and moaned softly in relief that it was done, the cramp in his hand pulsed slightly as he stretched it out and hoped it would go away. 

He looked up at the clock that hung on his wall, 9:00pm. His eyes widened when he remembered that he was meeting Potter, an hour had already passed. For a minute, he couldn’t think of how long he had been given. He ran a hand through his snow kissed hair and stared at the wall, hoping to find the answer. 

“2 hours! 1 hour left!” He blurted out, trying to calm himself down. Draco had already decided that he was going to shower, he was planning on it before but now he knew he was meeting Potter - he definitely wanted a shower. 

An hour left to shower, that’d be easy. He stripped his clothes and tossed them on his bed, looking down between his legs to see that his prick was still half hard. Reliving the memory of Lucius’s trial had worked wonders, the panic attack mixed with the wholesomeness of his experience with Harry and his mother being a big help. 

He wasn’t that lucky though, knowing that he was going to meet Potter and do things that he knew was gonna end in being made to cum had his cock still interested. The blonde sighed before rushing to the shower, he’d just have to ignore it. He’d done well so far, he wasn’t going to disobey now. 

30 minutes, he’d taken 30 minutes. Longer than usual but in no way the longest one he’s ever taken, he always manages to get lost in his thoughts when he showers. This time, however, they were filthy and tickled his body in delicious increments of pleasure. 

After he knew he was clean, he had immediately turned the temperature to cold. In order to physically stop himself from cumming, he knew the only thing that would work; was a cold shower. 

Lucky for him, it did. He stepped out the shower with a white, fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. A breath of relief slipping from his lips now that his boner had fully gone down, although, he knew it would not take much to get it back up again. 

All his focus was put onto not thinking about Harry, thinking about the Gryffindor did nothing but fill him with enticing desires that made his cock want to harden. 

He’d just think about Snape or something, that would stop his body. Nevermind, he’d just think about what he was going to wear. 

After towelling himself dry, he stood bare arsed naked in front of his wardrobe - pondering what the fuck he was going to choose. He didn’t want it to seem like he was trying to look good but he did want to look good, Pansy would come in very handy at a time like this. She always knew what looked good on him, he was on his own this time. 

Once again, he looked up at the clock to check the time - he didn’t have to rush but oh did it feel like he did. 

He ended up picking out some black, ripped jeans. Draco had to admit, they were his tattiest and possibly- no, definitely- sluttiest pair. They were ripped at the knees, as those types of jeans usually were and a few scattered across the leg. 

But Pansy had come up with an idea, she asked the blonde if he wanted to add some more cuts to them. Draco, albeit reluctantly, said yes. He didn’t know how muggle style worked, these had been his first proper pair of muggle clothing. His fashionable best friend had taken him and as much as Draco called a menace sometimes, she did know what looked good on him. 

The addition she had added was a few extra cuts right at the thigh, asymmetrical on either side. Draco had to admit, they did look good.

The jeans were incredibly, no, ridiculously tight. At first he had thought Pansy had picked the wrong side when she had informed him that it was just how they were, he had disliked them at first. Not really comfortable, that didn’t last for long though. Considering he had an awesome best friend who loved to hype him up, sharing her confidence in him and making him gradually less and less self conscious. He really did appreciate and love Pansy. 

It was all fun and games until one night, Draco had done something. Either bent over or sat down, he had felt the fabric rip. He thought he had ripped the whole of the jeans at first, that was until he was asked to turn round by Pansy. 

He’d expected giggling at the sight, ripping pants isn’t exactly something that isn’t funny. So he was rather surprised when he heard her gasp, not in a negative way either. He remembered what she had said and what had happened, word for word. 

“Fuck, Draco.” Her mouth was slightly agape, not that the other could see as he had his back turned to her - ready to be encased in embarrassment before Pansy spoke. 

“What? Is everything ripped?” Draco had asked worriedly, his first pair of muggle jeans and he’d broken the damn things. 

“No, no. I mean, they’ve ripped but they aren’t ruined. They’re even fucking better, oh my god!” Pansy’s voice sounded giddy, suspiciously so. He had no idea what the girl was talking about, he furrowed his eyebrows as he turned around to look at her - a grin had appeared on her lips. 

“What are you talking about?” He had asked, bewildered. His friend had just taken his hand and pulled him, he had no idea where they were going. He didn’t even bother asking either, Pansy just wouldn’t reply. 

They finally arrived at what Draco recognised to be the mirror, he cast a quizzical gaze to his friend.

“So-“ Pansy interrupted him, the grin growing wider on her face.

“Just turn around and look in the mirror.” He found his eyes rolling at her demand but not saying anything as he followed it, turning around and then craning his neck to look. And oh-

Draco’s eyes had widened as he saw himself, the jeans had ripped. But not in the places he had expected them too, he just thought they’d ripped normally and that he looked like a prat. 

Two rips now showed directly under the curve of Draco’s arsecheeks, both the underneath of the pudgy flesh showing as his upper thigh was also completely exposed. His cheeks in no way were on show, but the curve of them below certainly was, again, along with the upper of his thigh. 

Even he had to admit that they looked like he bought them like that, they definitely didn’t look like Draco had just fucking ripped them. Pansy had not even asked him but told him that he wasn’t getting rid of them, he “reluctantly” agreed. Deep inside he had admitted to himself that he really liked them and was thrilled that Pansy liked them too, now he just needed somewhere to wear them too. 

Draco pulled them from his wardrobe and tossed them on the bed, he hung his discarded uniform up as it wasn’t dirty at all. Now he just had to find a shirt, this is where he could definitely use Pansy’s help.

He eventually ended up picking one of his many black button ups, it was up against his black turtleneck but he remembered how hot he gets in it so the shirt won. Draco very much enjoyed his black clothing, he felt as if he didn’t suit many colours so practically all his clothes had the same pigment.

The shirt joined his jeans on his bed, he felt a surge of happiness spike through him as he realised that he was now comfortable enough to wear those clothes. 

He had his friends to thank, especially Pansy. No matter what, even if they were arguing, she always makes sure that Draco knows he’s important and constantly telling him he looks beautiful or gorgeous. It really meant a lot to him.

His mother had really helped as well, after Lucius was sent to Azkaban - he really saw a change in her. She looked free and happy, glad that she and her son could just be together without any fear. He had visited her along with Pansy once wearing those jeans, he was a little scared at first how his mother would react to his skin literally hanging out. 

He shouldn’t have even bothered worrying, all she said was that he looked ‘fucking fabulous’ that he should ‘wear more clothes like that’ and to close it off, that he should ‘show his skin more’. His mother being so supportive of him and his sexuality, which she had admitted to him that she had known for a while but she just wanted to wait until he felt comfortable enough to tell her, was an incredible feeling. He’d cried tears of content and joy many times, he was so thankful for Narcissa. 

Draco managed to snap himself out of his thoughts as he looked up at the clock, 9:45pm. How had it been 15 minutes already?!

He dropped his towel to the floor, extremely glad that the Slytherin dorms were a nice temperature from using a strong heating charm, it was definitely needed down in the dungeons. 

After finding some black socks and putting them on, he sat on his bed and debated whether or not to wear underwear with the jeans. He didn’t wear them often and the times he had, he had gone commando and had once borrowed some of Pansy’s underwear.

He was shocked by the way he enjoyed feeling the lace on his skin, he never thought he’d say it out loud though. Of course, Pansy saw the look on his face and had asked questions. Draco could not lie to her, she was his best friend and could tell instantly. 

The words had spilled out of his mouth that he liked wearing them and Pansy didn’t laugh or judge, she had just mentioned that she was gonna buy him his own pair someday soon. And that’s one of the many reasons that Draco loved her. 

Said pair was kept in Pansy’s room to make sure nobody found them in Draco’s possession, they doubted it would be an easily explained situation. 

After weighing his options and how much time he had left, he was just gonna go with no underwear. He grabbed the jeans and pulled them up his slender legs, immensely struggling once it got to his upper thighs.

Draco had to admit that he was a little more curvy than other guys his age, his arse much more filled out. More so than most girls, even. He had grown to love it, he was proud of how far he had come with his body confidence. 

He inched the constricting fabric up his thighs, hitting a full on road block once it reached his ass. 

This lasted at least 5 minutes, which all consisted of Draco jumping up and down as he tried to pull them up. He looked ridiculous but he didn’t care, he just wanted the jeans to fit. 

He was also talking down all the sinful visuals and thoughts in his head, he did not need his prick to rise and ending up getting stuck in the zipper or some shit. Draco cringed at just imagining it, that managed to keep his filthy mind at bay for a little. 

Finally, after some more struggling - the jeans were on. He wasted no time in putting on the shirt, his fingers buttoning it up with quick motion. It was shameful how many times he’d had to button up quick like this, usually it was because he was running late for an event or something but this time it was more important. He did not want to be late for meeting with Potter. 

He had his shoes on in no time, said shoes were another muggle brand called Doc Martens. They were a gift from his mother and he absolutely loved them, whenever he wasn’t wearing school shoes, he was in them. As with mostly all of his clothes, they were black. However, they were encased in black sparkles that shone so prettily - that’s what Draco thought anyway. 

After the laces were tied, he walked over to the levitating mirror in the corner of his room. He looked up and down his body, trying to decide if he looked good enough. It didn’t really matter what he thought anyway, he was just curious at how Potter was gonna receive him. The reminder of him had the dirty thoughts racing back to try and swarm inside his yet, he didn’t want them - not yet!

He ruffled his hair a little before deciding that it was good enough, he did look good. Walking over to his dresser, he sprayed on the minimalist amount of cologne. Draco didn’t want the other to think he was trying too hard but his brain was also beginning to stop working as he realised that it was now 9:55pm, he needed to go. 

Draco snatched his cloak from where it was hung and draped it around his body, he knew it wasn’t cold out but he didn’t want anyone other than Harry seeing his clothing. He thought that the other would want that too from how damn protective he acted already, Draco fucking loved it. 

It had taken him a little longer than 5 minutes to reach the outside of the Gryffindor dorms and he hoped that Potter wasn’t angry, from the clock on the wall it had shown that it was 10:03pm. He wasn’t extraordinarily late but he wasn’t on time either, Draco had a valid excuse that he was ready to give.

After finally making it up the staircase, he had tried to lounge around and lean against the wall. The Gryffindor’s painting of the fat lady was seemingly asleep, he hoped so anyway. He knew that the paintings here were a whole hell of a lot smarter than they let on, it wouldn’t surprise him if the fat lady was just pretending to be asleep. 

Oh, what could she do. Asleep or awake, she couldn’t do anything either way. Draco had gotten pretty distracted from looking at the other paintings, zoning out and staring at nothing as his feet shuffled to the top of the staircase - his gaze set in stone.

That was until he heard someone clear their throat from behind him, he whipped around to meet a smirking Harry Potter. Oh merlin, he’d been thinking about what was going to happen for the past 2 hours and now that he was here, all he could do was stare at the other. 

Potter’s gaze flicked to the clock on the wall across from him as Draco followed, his heart already beginning to stutter in his chest - he knew what that meant. 

“The staircases kept changing, smarter than I thought they were.” Draco mumbled out, incredibly proud of himself for not stuttering but knowing that Potter would eventually make him lose all of his put on stableness. 

Their gazes collided and Draco already felt himself losing the battle, he’d been in the Gryffindor’s presence for not even 2 minutes and he already felt himself starting to crumble. 

Harry nodded at Draco’s words, keeping his eyes locked onto the blonde - enjoying how he knew the other would probably begin to feel unnerved. 

“S-So, we going in?” And there it was, he cursed himself in his head. Already stuttering and all he asked was an innocent question, he wasn’t gonna last through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! don't worry, next chapter it'll be all Harry and Draco. i'm just glad that i'm finally getting them posted lol. i also hope i'm not ruining it by posting the 3 chapters one after another, i didn't want to save them as drafts because i'm paranoid and feel like it'll end up getting deleted and i'm so lazy and cba to fill out all the information again (i'm feeling motivated today lmao) but i promise, the rest of the chapters will be posted less spam like :) (another thing, if you have another idea for the title of this chapter then please let me know; i'm kinda high and my brain will just not come up with a better title lmao)


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally meets up with Harry at the Gryffindor dorms and gets more than he ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a wild *smutty* ride and if that's not your thing i apologise, enjoy lol

Harry held his arm out, to which Draco looked confusedly between the other’s eyes and his outstretched arm. Potter raised a dark eyebrow at him, almost in a challenging way. 

The blonde couldn’t do anything under that expression as he gave in, asking no verbal questions. He had only just put his hand on his arm when oh, they were apparating. 

The slight nauseous feeling that apparating caused, passed rather quickly. Draco took a guess that was of Harry’s doing, always such a gentleman. He hadn’t even realised that he was no longer touching the other and that his eyes were scrunched shut, they quickly opened when he heard that familiar drawl he was growing to really enjoy listening too.

“Didn’t wanna risk walking you in here physically, apparating covers our tracks a bit better.” Harry was just glad that he could apparate on Hogwarts ground, seeing as he was from the Gryffindor line.

Draco nodded his head in understanding, already feeling scrutinised from the observation he was undergoing from Potter’s tenebrous eyes.

From being so focused on the man in front of him, he hadn’t even took the chance to see where they were. He shifted his eyes, reluctantly, off of Harry and began to look around the room. 

Harry could instantly see the questioning expression on Malfoy’s pretty features, he decided to explain now just so he could get it out of the way. 

“I rarely ever use this room, the dorms are actually just outside. I prefer to sleep out there as I always have, this room is a giant mistake.” 

From the way Harry gestured to the dorms outside, Draco had turned around to see himself standing in front of a door. 

The room wasn’t that big, the largest thing inside of it was probably the double bed. The room was much smaller than the dorm room Harry and Ron slept in, it was a little smaller then what would be considered a ‘medium sized’ room. Draco still thought it looked nice, it looked strangely cozy.

“I like it, it’s really relaxing and warm.” The blonde allowed himself to look up at the ceiling, it was seemingly bewitched to match the weather just like the Great Hall. It was extremely comforting, the ceiling was tall and at the highest point the colour was a captivating blue with “stars” distributed amongst them. 

“It actually used to be a cupboard, me and Ron were fucking about one day and I used ‘engorgio’ - it was no longer a small cupboard. I told Mcgonagall and she said it could be used as a panic room and since I was the only one to get severe panic attacks, and from what the others had said, it was mine.”

Draco nodded at Potter’s words, getting slightly lost from his hypnotic voice. He was still a tad confused about how the ceiling became enchanted, the other understood the expression. 

“Because it’s a panic room, Mcgonagall enchanted the ceiling for something relaxing. I can switch it anytime though.”

The blonde’s eyebrows twitched, wordlessly questioning ‘how’. Harry clicked his fingers and he watched as the enchanted visuals faded away, the ceiling just like the rest of the dorms. 

“It doesn’t match the weather, either. It’s enchanted only for the night sky, thought it’d be nicer that way.”

Two of them were then both looking up to the ceiling as Harry spoke. 

“I can make it slightly opaque.” Harry’s words were a little like suggestion and a little like a statement at what he was about to do, he clicked his fingers again and the enchantment was ever so slightly visible from where it covered the ceiling. “That good?”

“Yeah, thanks.” The small talk between them wasn’t awkward, it was strangely comfortable. Draco felt safe in there with Harry and he must’ve let it show on his face, Harry wasn’t grinning enticingly at him - not yet anyway - but smiling softly at him. It was nice. 

For a couple minutes, they spoke about some other things. The conversation, ever so slowly, getting more and more suggestive. It was Harry’s fault, Draco at first just thought he was interpreting his words wrong - he soon realised he wasn’t. Potter was just really good at being subtle about things that are really not subtle.

“Only just added the bed in here earlier.” Potter waited until the other had reacted to his words with a confused glance to carry on speaking, he wanted Draco’s full attention on him - just so he could see how his next words would affect him.

“As much as I’d like to fuck you against the floor or up against the wall, I’d prefer you to be comfortable.” Harry’s lips turned into a bewitching grin at the fiery blush that made its way onto to Draco’s cheeks, his reaction was incredibly amusing.

Potter’s hand was then pushing the right side of his cloak open and pulling out Draco’s wand, the blonde really should have been more suspicious of what the other was doing - he could’ve done anything. When he saw him pointing it towards the lock of the door, he knew that his calmness was for good reason. 

“Colloportus.” Draco heard the lock click and it made breath hitch a little, he had seemingly forgotten why he was there. The sound reminded him though, Potter didn’t want them to be disturbed.

“My guess is that after what I’m going to do to you, you’re gonna be loud. And as hot and as much as I’d enjoy having everyone hear you screaming my name, I don’t want your dignity to be in complete shambles - to the rest of my house particularly - so I’ll give you something.”

Draco’s heart dropped at the words. At this rate he’d be hard again in no time, Potter really did have a dirty mouth - the Slytherin loved it. He was a little confused by the end of the other’s sentence but quickly caught on from Harry’s next word. 

“Muffliato.” 

The blush, that still resided on his face, got stronger in pigment. The fact that Potter knew he was going to be so loud that he needed a muffling enchantment had his cheeks burning uncomfortably. 

Draco didn’t say anything back straight away, he didn’t trust his voice after the words that had come out of the Gryffindor’s mouth. It took him a couple minutes to finally speak.

“So, w-what do you want, P-Potter?” 

Draco had tried to put on his most bored and uninterested tone when really, his heart was stammering so hard inside his chest that he thought it would fly out. He also knew that his attempt at making himself sound unaffected and confident was for nothing, the way he had stuttered and how his voice had shook was oh so telling. 

Potter only chuckled, ominously. He took a step closer to Draco, in no means were they touching but it was close enough to intimidate the fuck out of him. 

“I really don’t know why you bother asking. We both know what I want, Malfoy.” 

Draco had to hold back a whimper at the pure darkness that lined Potter’s tone, Harry did nothing other than look the blonde up and down in an agonisingly slow way. He really didn’t want how much he was being affected to show but he also knew that he couldn’t hide it very well, he was transparent when it came to the man in front of him. 

“Maybe I forgot, maybe all I remember is that you said to meet you here.” He had done everything in his power to make his voice sound stable but even to him, he could tell he was breaking at the seams. 

Potter rolled his eyes menacingly, shaking his head and sending Draco a dangerous grin as he stepped closer - still not close enough to touch. 

“What a silly, pretty boy. You know full fucking well why I asked you here and we both know why you decided to come here. Now, don’t play dumb with me.” 

All Draco could do was let out a choked sound that he couldn’t quite decipher, it was embarrassing nonetheless. Potter’s words came out in a pernicious manner, it shook him to his core. The words were so cruel sounding yet they turned Draco on in ways he couldn’t believe, he never thought he’d get turned on from the harshness. 

He tried to distract himself from the other’s highly arousing words, reverting to his slightly argumentative persona to stop himself from growing hard too soon. His body was way too sensitive from not having cum earlier. 

Draco was so transfixed in Potter’s demanding eyes, which were staring into his fucking soul, that he had almost forgotten to respond. 

“I-I’m not pretty.” He really had nothing else to say, he could not get anything other than a retort out of his mouth. He also knew that he sounded like a child with the way he was attempting to argue back in order to stop getting hard, this made Potter chuckle once again.

“You are pretty. However, at the same time you are such a fucking brat.” 

The last word the came out of the Gryffindor’s mouth sounded seething, it made the blonde shiver. Harry stepped closer, his presence purposefully looming over Draco’s own. 

Everything inside of him was screaming to avoid thinking about the tempting words that came from the other, all he had to do was ignore them - it was more difficult than he expected. 

“I am not a b-brat!”

His stutter undermined the intent of his words terribly, he cringed inwardly. He knew that Harry would pick up on it, probably tease him for it. And Draco could not believe that being teased turned him on so much. 

“Oh please, I can see right through you. You act like such a bitch, protecting yourself with that bratty attitude of yours. When really, you’d follow any demand I’d give you in an instant, wouldn’t you.”

His words were not a question, they was a statement. A demand almost, Draco wanted to sob at how they filled his body with arousing warmth - he could tell it wasn’t gonna be long until his body started to physically show it.

Draco squinted his eyes as he tried to make himself look to opposite of what Potter was saying he was, he was only proving the other’s point though. And deep inside, the blonde knew it. Maybe he was purposely doing it just to get a kick out of Potter, it was a dangerous game he was playing but oh so thrilling.   
“I-I would not. You know I w-wouldn’t.”

Draco knew his words were useless, he had already shown how willing he was for Harry in the Great Hall - how he melted through his fingers like butter. He also recognised how he was beginning to lose his fake cool exterior whilst Potter’s voice and how he held himself was still so very controlled. 

His thoughts were then cut off as Harry smirked viciously at him, Draco had an idea that the words about to come from the other’s mouth were going to make him tremble. 

“Yes you fucking would, you’re so very transparent. I can see through your charade so easily so don’t even try to argue with me. The way you looked earlier tells me different than what you’re saying, kitten.”

Draco’s cheeks blushed at the pet name and he cursed himself for finally showing how the other was making him feel, the look he was receiving was dizzying. 

“God and that blush. Makes you seem so innocent when really, I know different. I’m gonna really enjoy dirtying you up, corrupting you.”

Draco took an instinctive step back as arousal swirled aggressively in his gut, Potter took another step forward. 

Harry took looked down at Draco’s body, noticing that he no longer had a boner. He was curious to know whether had he had obeyed him or not, grey eyes followed his gaze.

“Remember what I said.” The tone was unsettling and intimidating. Draco gulped at how pissed Potter would be if he had gone against him, he sputtered on the words that hurriedly made their way out of his mouth.

“I-I had a c-cold shower, I didn-“ Potter’s grin and expression made him shut his mouth, his bottom lip shaking slightly.

“And why is that, Draco?” 

He was confused at what Harry had meant by that before the pieces started clicking together, he knew what the other wanted. Draco remembered exactly what had been said to him and he blushed heavily, shards of humiliation cutting through him at being made to repeat such words. 

“B-Because it’s not m-mine to touch.” The words could barely leave his mouth. 

“What’s not yours to touch?” 

Goddamn Potter, his body shook more than he wanted to admit from how the Gryffindor was messing with him. 

“My-My c-cock, it’s y-yours.” 

More embarrassment flooded through his senses, he could not believe that his old rival was the one breaking him down like this. 

“Damn fucking right. You belong to me now, you’re mine.”

Draco was using every particle of power that he still had left to keep the noises in that he knew would only cause more embarrassment. 

Before that could happen, his focus was off Harry and his ears picked up noises a little away from behind the door. Draco looked up towards the clock, it was 10:30pm - curfew. That meant everyone in the Gryffindor house were now coming up to bed, no idea that their friend had Draco in the room so close to them. 

Draco’s gaze then refocused on Harry, his heart stuttering in his chest at how his grin had grown wider. 

“Aren’t you glad that I used a muffling spell, wouldn’t even surprise me if it didn’t work - considering how you’re already on the way to moaning like a whore.”

The blonde hated how he was affected by the other, he could feel his cock beginning to stir and he couldn’t find the determination to stop it. Hell, he hadn’t even been touched by Harry yet. His words and his eyes had got him so worked up, it was shameful. He was forced from his thoughts by the voice that made his body tingle. 

“So, Draco. I don’t even need to ask this question because I already know the answer, frankly, I just wanna see it come out of those pretty lips of yours.”

Draco was filled with excited nerves that rushed through him so quick that it made him dizzy for a few seconds, what the fuck was Potter going to ask. 

“You like it smooth or rough?”

The Slytherin blushed a dark shade of crimson, he was honestly surprised that his cheeks weren’t permanently shaded with pigment at this point. His breathing was incredibly uneven, the breath being knocked out of him from the question. Instantly, Draco averted his gaze to the ground - staring pointedly at their shoes. 

“L-Like you said, y-you already know.” 

Potter was just teasing him now, purposely wanting him to feel the way he did. He was growing to, no matter how much he despised himself for it, crave it. 

“Obviously, but I want to make you say it.”

The assertiveness in Potter’s voice made Draco whine quietly, he really did not wanna answer the question. 

“W-Why?”

Harry took Draco’s chin and forced him to look up so that they were making eye contact, forcing him to look into those alluring and stygian eyes. 

“Because, seeing you embarrassed.” He grabbed Draco’s hand, placing it against the large of his cock through his jeans. “Does so much to me.”

Draco whimpered, feeling how hard he was just because of him. He eyes also widened at just how big Potter was, he knew he was big from looking before but he felt even larger against his hand. 

“Now, say it.” Harry’s words were like venom as he dropped Draco’s hand and stopped gripping his chin, he raised a dark eyebrow.

“R-Rough, please.” 

He couldn’t help but beg, it slipped out of his mouth before his brain could even register it. He had also just embarrassed himself for the hundredth time just for Harry’s pleasure and it made his own cock throb in his jeans - he hadn’t even noticed himself getting hard. 

Harry’s response was to only widen his grin, stepping back a little in an observing manner. 

“Let me look at you.”

Draco whimpered again as his cloak was taken off of his body, Potter physically hadn’t touch him but the tingling sensation that had wrapped itself around his body made him realise that it was the other’s magic - his heart stammered in his chest. Never would he get tired of watching Potter do wandless magic. He watched as his cloak was hung up before he was once again, the centre of Harry’s attention. 

“Turn around.”

Draco had given up on both trying to rebel against Potter’s demands and attempting to stop the noises now falling from his mouth with ease. 

After he had started turning, his back facing Harry, he heard a noise that made his whole body freeze - stopping dead in his tracks. 

It sounded like a fucking growl. Draco’s cock twitched in his jeans as he instantly felt a heat coming up behind him. 

He was being grabbed harshly by his hips and spun around, he was faced with an unnerving figure - who he had strain his neck up to look at properly. 

Potter’s large and heated hands then moved from his hips to his ass, squeezing the pudgy flesh ruthlessly.

Then Harry’s fingers moved down from his cheeks, finding their way to the holes in the jeans - just where his thighs met the curve of his arse. 

“Little fucking whore.”

Draco swore that he could’ve cum on the spot, a needy whine escaping from his ajar mouth. 

Harry shoved his fingers inside of the open fabric, wrapping his fingers around the flesh of his thighs and digging in roughly. 

“You’re such a desperate little slut, aren’t you.”

Draco would never admit to the broken moan that left his wet lips as Harry’s fingers move from gripping his thighs, to the underneath of his ass that was ever so slightly showing through the holes. 

“These jeans, no underwear. Such a fucking tease.”

Potter growled out his words, enunciating them by squeezing the flesh between his fingers almost cruelly - Draco’s knees buckled on instinct. 

“You’re just asking for it.”

Harry’s tone was low and dangerous as he leaned in and licked a stripe up Draco’s neck, not biting just yet but nipping ever so lightly. He had been thinking about this for years, he was going to take his sweet time whilst teasing him. The blonde’s frame shook, pressing his lips together in an attempt to stop the whimpers from falling from his mouth. 

“You are for my eyes only now. And you know that, don’t you. That’s why you wore your cloak, because my and only my eyes are going to be seeing your gorgeous skin from now on. So good for me already; you aren’t off the hook though, baby.”

Potter tightened his grip on the bare skin of Draco’s cheeks, revelling when he felt the other’s knees buckle again. 

“So, pray tell, do explain.”

Harry moved his fingers to trace the rips, wordlessly telling him what he wanted from him. All before letting his touch return to where it was previously, the curve of Draco’s arse. 

Draco gulped audibly, feeling like the breath had been stolen from his lungs - Harry chuckled deeply. 

“Now, kitten.” Draco was going to fucking die from the pet names, he cleared his throat as he inhaled a shaky breath. 

“I-I ripped them, b-by accident.” Harry’s chuckle got more darker and sinister sounding in a way that drove Draco crazy, the bare flesh of his ass being squeezed, almost painfully, again.

“Doesn’t surprise me, especially with this perky little arse of yours - how fucking tight they are too. And you just kept them, specifically wearing them tonight. I do wonder, Draco, if you did this on purpose.”

Harry’s words were making Draco’s body ache with need, a whimper slipping from his lips as he had lost his self control. 

“N-No, I-I jus-“

He didn’t even get to finish his pathetic excuse of a reply as Potter interrupted sharply, the words coming from his mouth sending his mind into a swarm of lust.

“If you start lying, Draco, you will not cum - I will make sure of that.”

Draco let no other words spill from his blubbering mouth, he wouldn’t allow himself to talk himself into not cumming. His body ached for it after having not cum earlier in the day, he did not want to have to wait any longer. 

“See, what I think you wanted, Draco. Was exactly this. For me to grab you like this, take what’s mine.” 

Potter whispered the words throatily into Draco’s ear, he revelled in the little noises fleeing from the other. 

Harry brought his hands down to Draco’s thighs, his grip tight as he rapidly moved up to grab the globes of the Slytherin’s cheeks and hold them in a bruising grip. 

“The noises dripping from your slutty mouth tells me everything I need to know.”

Draco would’ve never though that Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, would have such a fucking dirty mouth on him - he could easily make the devil blush. Being dirty talked to by Harry was now one of his favourite things. Plus, the derogatory terms only made his prick harder. 

“You love being called a slut, don’t you. My pretty little whore.”

Harry either caught on extremely fast or he could read Malfoy’s mind, the fact that Potter could see through him so easily made his head spin. 

Draco wanted to sob at not only the words, but as the fingers on his bare arse got infinitely tighter. He honestly didn’t think his hold could get any tighter. 

From not having cum all day, Draco’s body and mind were extremely sensitive. Harry knew that and took joy in playing with the fact. 

Draco knew that the next day he would probably find bruises of Harry’s fingertips from how harshly he was holding him. He also couldn’t help but let his mind wander that bruises of the other’s fingertips would be left after being fucked by him, the thought made his body quiver. 

“How many times have you worn these?” Harry’s voice was controlled and confident, everything that Draco’s was not. 

“N-Not a lot.” Potter was slowly getting closer and closer, covering the blonde’s body like a sheet. It was turning Draco’s brain into mush, how was he going to get through this night. 

“And what did you wear underneath?”

“E-Either nothing o-or once P-no.” Draco’s entire body shivered under the dark gaze that was shot his way.

“You finish that sentence.”

The demanding tone had Draco squeezing his thighs together, attempting to stop the hard on in his jeans from hardening anymore. Of course, Harry felt it too. Feeling from where his hands still lay, gripping his arse. Draco’s cheeks heated up in an instant. 

“P-Please don’t m-make me.” 

Draco whimpered out, he should’ve never even mentioned it. Now he was being forced to admit to it, he knew for a fact that Potter would tease him in such an enticing way.

“I will, now finish it.” The way Potter spoke told Draco that he should not disobey him, the sensation of the fingers squeezing his cheeks becoming tighter telling him that he needed to answer. 

“I-I once had to wear s-some of P-Pansy’s underwear, y-you can’t see them through the holes l-like you can w-with boxers.”

The bone-chilling chuckle that Harry let out had Draco whining needily, he’d already been reduced to such a mess - just from the other. 

“I think your skin would look divine in lace, pretty baby. I’ll just have to put you in some next time.”

Potter had leaned into to his neck, nosing at the skin for a moment. His tongue met Draco’s pulse as he let his teeth graze over, the way the other shivered beneath him had his own cock twitching. 

Harry allowed himself to let go as he nipped at the milky skin, gradually increasing in harshness. He bit down, earning another moan that went straight to his crotch - that was gonna leave a mark. 

All he’d ever wanted to do was mark Draco’s pretty, porcelain skin up. And now he could, he would not waste this chance. He let his tongue glide over the quickly forming bruise, sucking on his neck before biting down once more. 

Potter repeated this many more times, successfully covering Draco’s neck in nasty/cruel looking bruises. All the while, the Slytherin had been moaning - what he had thought to be - quietly. The blonde not only welcomed, but craved the pain. 

Every shock of pain that Potter’s teeth on his neck caused, shot straight down to his swollen prick. 

With one last lick, Harry moved his mouth away; momentarily content with the art he had made on the other’s neck. He had left many possessive marks but in no way was Draco’s skin covered, there was still plenty of room left for Harry to add more - he’d do that later though.

Draco hoped that Potter couldn’t feel how violently his heart was beating against his rib cage, so full of heated arousal as his body struggled to cope with it. He was broken out of his thoughts by Harry’s temping voice. 

“Now, what was that about you saying you wouldn’t do anything I said?” 

Draco could tell instantly that there was something underlying his words and it scared the shit out of him as his cock throbbed in time with the beat of his rapid heart. 

“W-What?” He knew acting innocent wouldn’t save him at this point, only get him into deeper trouble - he didn’t know if he minded that though. 

“You know what. So, I’m gonna prove my point.”

Harry didn’t speak for a couple seconds, succeeding in the painstaking anticipation that made Draco’s hands shake from where they hung by his sides. 

“On your knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed and if so the upcoming chapters will be posted soon :)


	6. Fuck-Ton Of Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets on his knees for Harry as tension builds till it's practically unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i really hope you enjoy this chapter!

“On your knees.”

Draco’s entire body twitched, his knees already buckling under his weight at the demand. He wanted to rebel against the other’s words so badly but the pure urge to follow his orders was starting to win out as it creeped up his neck. 

“A-And if I don’t?” His voice was ridiculously shaky, showing how fucking wrecked he felt. 

Harry crowded him up against the door, easily towering over him as an eerie chuckle left his smirking mouth. 

“Because if you don’t then that punishment you’re getting will feel like a dream compared to what I’ll put you through. Also, you can kiss the thought of you cumming goodbye. You think I don’t have a cock ring to physically stop you.”

Draco whimpered loudly, his knees buckling once again. So hard, this time, that he lost balance. He fell to his knees, his breathing incredibly uneven as he made the brave decision to look up - being met by a smirk so sadistic and teasing that it had his body tingling as an arousing warmth spread throughout him. 

“Good boy.”

Draco felt dizzy from the amount of blood that was still rushing down to his lower half, however, the blush on his cheeks still remained - the burning of them reminded him of it. 

From the angle that he was in, he had the perfect view of the prominent and intimidatingly large bulge that resided in Potter’s jeans. 

No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t stop his eyes from flickering down to said bulge - even with those alluring eyes that burned Draco from where he kneeled before him.

Draco couldn’t help the sinful thoughts that were swarming inside his head, whirling around like a tornado of horny had struck - this was not the time for shitty similes.

He must’ve gotten lost in thought, realising that the entire time he’d been staring directly at Potter’s dick. His heart skipped a beat, knowing for a fact that he was definitely being observed. 

His hands shook from where they sat in his lap, unable to stop his nerves from showing. Gradually, he forced his eyes up the other’s body until they reached his face. 

Potter’s lips pulled up into an almost taunting grin, he really did not want to see the look in his eyes - for good reason too. As soon as they made eye contact, those tenebrous eyes were gazing straight into his soul. He couldn’t help how his mouth hung open a little, his bottom lip shaking from the raw intensity of the look being shot.

“That mouth is in need of a good throat fucking, baby. Maybe this will finally shut that pretty mouth up.”

Harry hadn’t finished speaking, he could tell. He was merely pausing, just so he would be able to watch how his words affected the other - how his words would sink in to the man before him. 

“Can’t be throwing insults when you’re choking on my cock, now can you, darling.”

Draco felt like he was going to fucking explode. The absolute vulgarity pouring from Potter’s mouth, mixed with the pet-names, was a perfect cocktail that’s only purpose is arousal. 

The blonde sputtered, no words getting close to leaving his mouth. His mouth opening and closing like a fish, he knew he must’ve looked ridiculous but he had no power to stop it. Potter chuckled, it sent an icy chill through Draco’s body.

“You haven’t even got a cock in your mouth yet and you’re already speechless!” 

Potter was taunting him. Not in the usual way that he was used to though, this was incredibly different. This time, Potter was sexually taunting him. Draco whimpered, he tried to ignore just how many times - in the short time he’d been in the same room as the other - he’d whimpered. It’s not like he could help it though, he had lost control of his noises ever since they had locked eyes in the Great Hall.

Draco tried to lean back before he realised that he couldn’t move any further, he was backed up against the door. He was trapped, his body tingled in anticipation.

He had a good idea of what was about to happen, the thought had his whole frame vibrating.   
Draco Malfoy was going to have Harry Potter’s ludicrously large cock, in his mouth. To his own ears it sounded absurd, he would’ve never thought he’d be in this position. 

Pulses of excited nerves rushed through Draco’s body, the tension thick like smoke as it overwhelmed him in a way he enjoyed. Aggressive butterflies fluttered inside his stomach, he stayed silent with bated breath. 

Potter was staring at him expectedly, almost daring him with his eyes. Draco knew exactly what that look meant; he was challenging him to speak. He hadn’t spoken a word since he’d asked what would happen if he rebelled, Harry had made him eat up his words. 

He recognised that his mouth was still opening like he was about to speak before quickly clamping shut, not wanting to make an even bigger fool of himself - even though he knew that Potter didn’t mind. Yes, he would probably tease him for it but no malice would lace his tone. 

Draco still pondered on whether or not to even try speak, he wasn’t sure that his voice would come out at all. 

He brought a shaky hand up to scratch at his neck, trying to pretend as if he was invisible. But of course, nothing could ever go that smoothly. Just as he put the pressure on his throat, he had gasped. A rousing ache filling his senses, it took him a moment to remember why he was feeling small spikes of pain - that just added to the heat between his legs. 

An accidental whine slipped past his lips, his hand subconsciously pressing harder on to the bruises that were no doubt there. The thought of Harry marking him up, high enough that they couldn’t be hidden, had him squeezing his thighs together. 

He noticed that his eyes had slipped from Harry’s own, even his subconscious couldn’t handle staring back into those tempting eyes. After realising, they shot back up. He really wish he hadn’t. 

Potter’s own eyes were flickering from his hand on his neck, back to reciprocating eye contact. That teasing smirk on his features growing wider, the Slytherin couldn’t decide whether he loved or hated how nothing ever got past the other’s scrutinising eyes. 

Draco moved his hands around his neck, tenderly poking at first before adding more pressure - thriving off of how the slight pain only mixed with the pleasure. He didn’t understand how he was even feeling pleasure, he wasn’t being touched. 

The waves of arousal that rocketed through his body, to his hard cock and back again, was the only source of pleasure he was receiving. Apparently that didn’t matter much, considering how insanely good he was feeling already. 

Draco stayed like that for another minute or so, momentarily forgetting where he was. He quickly found out when his ears zoned in on the low and heavy breathing coming from above him, he could do nothing more than squeak and drop his hand back into his lap. 

Their eyes locked once more, Draco’s cheeks burning as if they were quite literally on fire. The blonde could not believe that the same person he once thought his rival, was the only one ever that could bring him to such a state in such a small amount of time. 

“Enjoying yourself there?” 

And as if Draco couldn’t get any more obvious, he felt his cheeks increase in temperature. He had no idea how red and hot his face was going to get at this point, that all depended on whatever Potter was planning on doing to him. 

“I-I-Yes? No? I-yo-“ 

Draco heard himself whine again, even though he had attempted to do it quietly, he knew for a fact that Harry would have heard it. He couldn’t see his reaction though, after his absolute failure of speaking - his gaze had shot down to focus on the floor. 

Potter’s chuckle made the air around him thin, his lungs couldn’t take in enough air - his whole body erupted in goosebumps. Draco felt freezing, whilst at the same time overwhelmingly heated. He struggled to understand how one person could affect him so much, he didn’t even want to try to think about it. 

“That was adorable, Malfoy.” 

Draco had instantly scowled, he wasn’t adorable. The expression had lasted about 5 seconds, as soon as their gazes collided his face fell - leaving no more than a slight pout on his lips.

“I-I’m not adorable.” To enunciate his words he had crossed his arms as he sent a weak attempt at a scowl towards Potter, and from the mischievous glint in the other’s eye, he knew he would regret it. 

Harry only sniggered, mirroring Draco’s actions as he crossed his own arms. The blonde had gotten distracted from how muscular the Gryffindor’s arms looked, how his veins were popping out more than usual. His breath hitched in his throat, catching himself and looking back to his face. 

“And you wonder why I call you a brat.” 

The tone was condescending and Draco pondered why it turned him on so much, his arms unlocked as his hands fell back into his lap - squeezing them together tightly. 

Before Draco found another way to embarrass himself, his attention focused on conversation that he could hear outside the door. 

“Where’s Harry anyway, he isn’t in danger is he?” 

He recognised it as Neville’s voice, the one who had ratted him out. Normally, he would’ve felt anger or a need for revenge residing in his stomach but the only thing he could feel at the moment was lust. And being honest with himself, he was feeling gratitude as without him; this may have never happened. 

He could also make out a thrilling feeling, from the pure adrenaline that they could get caught any time - all they had to do was use ‘alohomora’ on the door. 

“No mate, we wouldn’t be here if he was.”

That was Ron, he listened as the two shared a quiet laugh. He always admired how Harry’s friends were there for him, constantly ready to face death because of their love for their friend. Draco had never shown it, hell, he had been awful to them - he was already planning on his apology, after tonight of course - but he respected their friendship. 

He was ripped out of his thoughts from Harry laughing softly, sounding much different then when he regarded the blonde. 

“And to answer your question, I don’t know exactly. All he said to me when I last saw him was to not wait up for him.” 

Draco had turned his body his door when he had begun listening to their voices, so he couldn’t see Harry’s face. He felt his presence behind him though, even without looking Potter filled him with nerves - good nerves. 

“Think that has anything to do with Malfoy?” His name coming from Neville’s mouth had caught him off guard as he covered up his reaction with a cough, now listening intently. 

“Oh definitely, I bet when we see him tomorrow that he’ll be walking with a limp.” 

Ron laughed but Draco could tell he was being serious, it made his cheeks grow an even darker red. How Harry’s friends were talking about the fact he was going to get fucked so hard that he’d struggle to walk, he felt so very exposed. 

Potter chuckled again, but this time it was different. Before it had been lighthearted and innocent, this time it had shaken Draco to his very core. He didn’t understand how a laugh could sound so sinister yet so arousing, he refused to think about it too hard. 

“Damn fucking right.”

Potter’s gravelly voice had been so unexpected that Draco jumped, whipping his head round to find the other staring down at him - those pitch black eyes making his cock twitch. Neville, speaking again, interrupted the overbearing tension

“Walking with a limp? Fuck that, he’ll be in a wheelchair!”

They both snorted, completely unaware that Draco was listening to every word. The blonde’s blush only deepened and he questioned how much more red his cheeks could get, he knew that Harry could probably make the worse. 

All Draco could make out from Ron’s response was something with ‘bloody hell’, his laughter made his words hard to decipher. Potter was chuckling again, the Slytherin’s face was on fire. 

Draco quickly zoned out on their conversation as it gradually died down, then remembering why exactly he was there. He shuffled back around on his knees, pausing when he had returned to the place he was in before. He was nervous to meet Potter’s eyes again, his groin tingling in excitement. 

There was still comfortable noises coming from the Gryffindor dorms, however, there was a deafening silence between Draco and Harry and none of them knew which were going to break it first. 

Well, Harry had an idea. He could speak easily, he wasn’t the one struggling with it. He knew that the pretty blonde in front of him, however, was clearly doing everything he could to avoid it. He knew that Draco felt embarrassed anytime he stuttered on his words but it just made Harry adore him even more, like he said; he found it adorable. 

“You can’t avoid speaking forever, you know.”

Draco jumped slightly, whipping his gaze up to meet Harry’s. He took a shaky breath in at how intensely Mark was looking at him, now he didn’t trust his voice even more. 

“Usually, you never shut up. Cat got your tongue, Draco?”

He was taunting him, he could barely focus on it though - just from the way that Potter said his name. It seemed he got distracted over anything when in the other’s presence, his brain had stopped functioning a while back. 

Going back to what the Gryffindor had said, he couldn’t deny it. He knew that he was an irritating little nuisance at times, that was the plan - but after today things had definitely changed. Draco didn’t want to be an annoying nuisance anymore, he wanted to be good for Harry. Something he never thought he want. 

Draco lost focus on his inner monologue as Harry had moved his left hand to rest on the top of his jeans, it didn’t surprise him when a toothy grin appeared on the other’s face. He was just lucky that Draco enjoyed being teased with. 

“What do y-you want from m-me?” Draco knew the answer, he just wanted to prove - to not only Harry but himself - that he could speak. 

“I think you already know.” 

Potter’s hand moved to push against his cock, he didn’t let any pleasure show on his face though. Just that same teasing expression, he knew what he was doing.

Draco’s eyes trailed down immediately, gulping as he watched Harry move his hand up and down his hard cock. The raven haired man sniggered at how entranced the blonde had become, just from such a simple touch. 

“I think I’ve been patient enough. How about we finally shut you up, hm?”

He watched as Draco’s eyes widened, blown out from pure lust. The boy was practically vibrating from eagerness, Harry thrived off it. 

Pushing the embarrassment that was surely to follow to the side, Draco nodded his head - more desperately than he would ever admit. When he heard the man towering over him tut, he knew he was done for. 

“I want to hear your words.”

Draco smushed his hands together, fiddling intensely to stop himself from screaming. Of course Harry would make him speak, and of course he would obey. 

“P-Please.” Was all the Slytherin could get out, it was an answer. He didn’t dare try to say a full sentence though, he wouldn’t be able to force it out. Harry licked his lips in a way that was downright predatory and Draco fucking loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! any feedback is welcome, i'm interested in what anybody has to say or any way to improve my creative writing :3 i hope you have a good day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope it wasn't too bad lol. hopefully i'll carry on writing but it may take me a little while. anyway, i hope you enjoyed and the remaining chapters will be being posted soon! (as for my other fics, i'll be trying to get back into those and will eventually post those too) the upcoming chapters WILL contain smut (i'll apologise now if that ain't your thing) and i'll also go through it sometime to check the grammar n shit :3


End file.
